The Angels and The Stars
by thekawaiilover
Summary: Angels of Love, a popular all girl band from Seattle, go to Japan to attend Satome Academy and they study with soon-to-be idols, STARISH. They start to become great friends until, the day they graduate. OCxTokiya, OCxRen, OCxCecil, OCxSyo.
1. Chapter 1

"H-Huh?! Maya! Don't do that!"

"Heh, sorry cute little Marie."

**Chapter One: Introducing Angels of Love**

Hello, my name is Marie Makoto. I'm currently at a lovely all girls school called Seaside Girls Academy that's located in Seattle, Washington. Standing next to me is Maya Silverman, one of my best friends here at school. We grew up ad childhood friends and she's a little... hyperactive.

"Hey! Marie, Maya!"

"Oh, hey Maddie!" Maya yelled back.

This is Madison Newton, my other best friend who's hardly hyperactive but, she's very helpful when needed.

"S-Slow down... you guys...!"

June Seto slowly came up to us. June is the third to last of my friends. She's the tallest in the group and she also has the biggest breasts in the group... I'm sort of jealous.

All four are wearing the uniform, which is a short sleeve light blue dress that goes down to our knees and long black high heel boots which goes up to the dress.

My appearance is that I have long blond hair with streaks of pink hair. I'm the shortest being at 4'9" and I'm also flat chested. I have blue eyes with grey glasses. I'm a shy person who refuses others to take off my glasses.

Maya has short, shoulder length brown hair with a bright red ribbon tired behind her hair. She's 5'2" being the second shortest in the group. She has brown eyes and wears small sliver hoop earrings.

Maddie has long black hair that's tied into braided pigtails. She's 5'5 and acts like a mother to all of us. She has red eyes and wears a purple headband.

June has short, above length dark pink hair. June is 5'7" being the tallest in the group, along with being the one with the biggest breasts. She has green eyes and has a yellow ribbon around her left arm.

We have two other friends but, they're on vacation in China.

** Road Home**

I received another mail message and I smiled with joy and happiness.

"Another one? Wow, can't believe you're sending mail to a person who lives in Japan." Maddie said.

"I know! It's so fun talking to her!"

"Even though that assignment's done?" June asked and I nodded. "What's this person's name again?"

"Um... Haruka Nanami. She has a link on this message."

"Really!? Let me see!" Maya yelled as she went crazy.

Maddie wrapped her arms around my head and nuzzled it. "Now now, Marie's fragile. Once her glasses are off, she goes crazy so she can find them."

I blushed bright red and I accidentally pressed the link and music started playing. All of us watched the video and were shocked.

Maya's face brighten as she snatched my phone out of my hands. "I know, we'll send our video when we played at the community center!"

** Japan, Haruka's POV **

I received Marie Makoto's email and I noticed a link.

"Hmm? A link? I wonder if it's something important." I told myself and clicked on the link. As I watched the video, I was very surprised on how the video turned out to be. "I-I must find the others...!" I said to myself and shut my computer and left my room to find the guys.

**Downstairs**

"E-Everyone...! I have something to show-" I yelled then I tripped and fell.

"N-Nanami? Are you okay?" Ittoki-kun asked and had his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me stand up and asked, "What were you going to show us?"

"Oh yeah. It's a band from Seattle! And, they're very good... maybe even better than you guys..." I explained.

"That can't be true! We haven't even become official idols and there's some other people from another country who's better than us! I'd like to see the video Nanami!" Syo-kun yelled then told me.

"Eh? B-But, are you sure? The song's in English, and someone and her friends are sing while dancing."

"Don't care! I wanna see for myself!"

"Syo-chan, calm down." Shinomiya-kun told Syo-kun then he hugged him as I sighed.

"Okay," I said then showed the boys the computer with the video on the screen, "here. They're really good you know."

I clicked on the mouse and the video started playing again with the girls talking.

"Hey people of Seattle!" One girl said and she waved her right arm to the audience. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress and her hair was a dark shade of pink.

"How's it going?!" Another one said as she twirled around. She was also wearing a sleeveless dress but it's in the color of purple.

"U-Um... Maya here will be singing while we dance... S-So, I hope you like it! We worked really hard on this...!" A short girl told them, I believe she's Marie Makoto, the girl I've been sending emails to. She wore a pink sleeveless dress with pink arm gloves.

"Heck yeah! I hope you like the song we've prepared!" The girl, Maya, said while winking. She wore a orange sleeveless dress with an orange arm glove on her left arm.

As soon as they finishing talking, music started playing and three girls backed away, leaving their friend in the middle.

**You got yourself, behind a door deep inside your heart, again**

**You wanna hide, you wanna come out going round and round**

**Thinking hard about it, doesn't help you one bit**

**Say Hello! (Girls: Hello!) **

**You gotta say goodbye, to the shrouds of lies like, yeah! (Girls: Yeah!)**

**Shout Friends (Girls: Shout Friends), just those words you'll feel, that you'll need**

**And let your, voice be heard all over the world**

**Stand Up (Girls: Stand Up), when you hear a knock on the door**

**It's me come on out; get ready for your True Story!**

As the video ends, I looked surprised... Again, at the the performance. Angels of Love, what a great band. I thought to myself.

"Dammit! How are they so good?!"

"S-Syo-kun, please calm down." I told him as I closed the computer.

**Seattle, Marie's POV**

"Do you think she got it?" I asked Maya and she nodded. "Oh, I see. At least we have our,"

"Don't say it Marie," Maddie said and she raised her fist in the air, "we should all say it, as a group."

Maya nodded in excitement. June and I did the same and we all raised our fists in the air.

"We have our,"

"TRUE STORY!" We all yelled as someone appeared behind us.

"True Story huh? Why not have your "True" Story in an idol school?" He said and everyone held their arms in front of me.

"What are you trying to say?" June asked while she frowns.

"I'm saying, I want you to come with me. To make you official idols."

"Idols?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Where is this school at?" Maddie asked the strange guy.

"Japan, you will go to Satome Academy."

"J-Japan? I don't know, unless the others would like to." I told him, while looking down.

"Of course! We _Angels_ would love to go!" Maya said, being excited as usual.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow." He said.

"Hold on," I said before he left, "who are you?"

"Shining Satome." He responded then left.

"He was weird." Maddie said.

"He was awesome!" Maya yelled, her eyes were sparkling. Literally.

"W-Well, we should've told him that we have graduation soon." I reminded them.

Maya groaned as she walked away with her hands behind her head. "Don't talk about graduation Marie."

"O-Oh, sorry."

"She can't help it," June said and hugged me, "she wants to find love soon."

I blushed again and pushed away. "N-No I don't! Besides," I said then pressed my flat chest, "no one will like a small and flat chested girl like me. I still have people confused because they think I'm in elementary school..."

"Don't worry Marie, c'mon, we gotta head home before it gets dark." Maya said then grabbed my hand.

"Right! We gotta pack! See you two tomorrow." I told Maddie and June and Maya pulled me and we started running off.

"Bye Maya and Marie!"

"See ya you two!"

Maddie looked at June and she looked at her, "they get along so well."

"Well, they are childhood friends after all." June told her as she giggled a bit.

"Well," Maddie said then walked off. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodbye Maddie."

**Chapter Two: Believe each other on the first day**

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

"Maya! What class are you in?" Marie asked Maya.

"Those two are coming tomorrow. I asked Shining and he's bringing them tomorrow afternoon." Maddie told us.

"You're Angels of Love right?" Haruka asked the four girls and they nodded.

"Well, first day is here. And, we gotta believe in each other."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own this anime nor "True Story". I own only my OCs. True Story belongs the people who make Persona 4 the Golden because I used the English version. Please R&R this. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I don't own the series nor the songs that get used, I own my OCs. Now, sit back and enjoy today's chapter**

* * *

** Haruka's POV**

Shining-san suddenly appeared behind us when he suddenly came back. We were outside, sitting on the grass and we were looking at him. He started laughing and said, "well, starting tomorrow, we'll be having at least six new students and three will be in A and three will be in S. So be kind to those six lovely ladies." Then he left.

I wonder who these girls are. I bet it's Angels of Love. I do hope that Marie-chan's in my class if they're coming over here, I'd like to know more about her. But I wonder, who's their composer? Is it someone from the group or is it someone else? I thought after Shining-san left.

**Chapter Two: Believe Each Other on the First Day**

** School Grounds, Marie's POV**

We were in front of the school gates and I admit, I'm a little excited to be here. I looked at the others and they're smiling. There's only four of us right now, I wonder where Ashley and Amy are. I looked up at June and asked, "did you contact Ashley and Amy?"

"Yeah, they're on their way right now." She replied as she looked down at me.

"Oh, okay."

Ashley and Amy Lewis are the last two people in the band. Ashley is very girly girl and she's a romantic. She's very very cheerful and is known to flirt on any guy she sees. She's the oldest twin and she's 5'3". Unlike Ashley, Amy is athletic and a tomboy. She is always seen wearing guy clothes (except when she's forced to wear girl clothes), she even wore a guy version off our school uniform. Instead of a dress, she wore a light blue shirt and blue shorts. She also wore black shoes instead of high heels. What's special about the two is the rosario they have on their necklace and bracelet, it's a bit scary when their taken off. Their personality changes depending on what personality they have.

Maya walked ahead with everything she has. Literally. She had at least 4 different bags of stuff inside each of them. She yelled, "we made it!" Her drumsticks went in the air and I ran after them to grab them. She danced around happily and we all watched. She said, "our hard work must've paid off!"

"Can you calm down. It's Saturday Maya, that means they have school while we don't." Maddie told her, looking a bit mad.

"Heh, sorry. I forgot about that."

June looked at her paper that was in her hands. She looked up at the school and said, "well, I'm in Class A."

"Huh? Same here." Maddie looked at June and told her.

"What class do you have?" I looked at Maya and asked her.

"A!" She replied then looked at me and asked, "what about you Marie?"

"U-Um, I'm in S. I don't know why though, I feel like one of you guys should be in S."

"Marie, it's okay. Amy and I are in S, so we'll help you with anything." Ashley's voice came from behind us and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"R-Really?" I asked and my eyes widen a bit.

"Of course. We are your friends after all." Amy nodded and told me.

We currently have the school's uniform on. The only difference is that, I'm wearing short black socks while the others wore short white socks and I was wearing a different shirt. My shirt was a light blue short sleeve shirt and I was wearing a yellow tie too. Amy was wearing a white shirt with her sleeves cut off, a short black tie and long blue arm gloves.

"We should head to class." Maddie remind us then said, "after we drop off our stuff in our rooms."

The rest of us gasped and Maddie drew some sweat. She said, "let's just go already..."

Maya showed me some contacts. I tilted my head and she said, "wear these instead of your glasses."

"Why?" I asked her and she took off my glasses.

"You'd look cute with them instead of glasses."

The others nodded in agreement and Maya put the contacts in my eyes. After she finished, we walked to the dorms and dropped off our stuff in my room then headed off to class, we were lucky that they decided to start a little later today, maybe it's because of us. Oh well, we were just happy and excited.

We parted ways as Maya, Maddie and June headed to Class A while Ashley, Amy and I headed for S. I asked, "I wonder what it's like here at this school. Do you two know?"

"Nope." Ashley said happily.

Amy crossed her arms, sighed and shook her head. "Ashley," She said and looked at her. "This is a school for people who want to become idols or composers."

"R-Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Not a good fit for you Amy."

"I know," She nodded as well. "I'm just curious about this school."

A teacher walked out of a classroom and looked at us. He asked, "are you Marie Makoto, Ashley and Amy Lewis?" We nodded and he said, "stay right here. I'll tell you when to come in."

"Okay." We said and he went inside.

"Bet he's the teacher." Ashley said and we nodded in agreement. "Now I'm pumped up!"

Amy smacked Ashley's head and yelled quietly to her to shut up.

The teacher walked out and pulled us inside the classroom and we were surprised by that. My happiness quickly went to shyness.

"These are our new students from Seattle, Washington. Please introduce yourselves." He said.

** Syo's POV**

I looked up and saw a short girl and I realized it's that short girl from the video that Nanami showed us. Although, I don't remember the other two.

"I'm Ashley Lewis, this is my sister Amy Lewis." Ashley Lewis introduced herself and her sister Amy then bowed.

"I'm Amy Lewis, it's nice to meet you." Amy Lewis bowed as well.

"I-I'm Marie Makoto. I-It's nice to meet you!" Marie Makoto bowed along with the two. "We came from an all girls school called Seaside Girls Academy in Seattle. Along with these two, my other friends and I are in a all girls band called Angels of Love. I play guitar and I'm lead guitarist and lead vocalist." She explained then looked at the other two. "Ashley is backup guitarist, Amy is our music producer. My friend Maya Silverman is on drums, Madison Newton is on keyboard or piano, and June Seto is on bass." She smiled then bowed. "I hope we all get along."

After introductions, homeroom continues.

** Lunch, Haruka's POV**

"U-Um," I said to the other guys and they looked at me. "Angels of Love, did you see any other girls?"

"We did, they were in our class." Syo-kun said. "I recognized that short girl, Marie Makoto. She seems a little fragile today."

"What do you mean Syo-kun?" Shinomiya-kun asked.

"I mean that one of the members was really shy. Her name was Marie Makoto."

"M-Marie-chan!" I looked at Syo-kun, a little surprised.

"Nanami, do you know her?" Ittoki-kun asked me and I nodded. "How?"

"Seaside had an assignment to know a foreign person. Marie-chan's assignment was to know what I do. I told her that I'm working to become a composer. She loved that and told me that she's trying to overcome her shyness problem. After the assignment was over, we continued to write with each other and we actually got a chance to video chat. Yesterday, I showed you that video and it was her friends playing at a community center." I explained.

"Aw, that's cute. I bet she's about the same height as you Nanami." Shinomiya-kun said and I say a figure behind him, a small figure actually and the others turned around and saw Marie-chan.

"M-My height...? Am I really that short?!" She asked, but she looked like she was worried.

"S-Sorry Marie-chan, I forgot about that. But it's great seeing you again. What happened to your glasses?" I smiled then asked Marie-chan.

"Oh? Well, my friend Maya has them. She insisted that I have contacts instead of glasses." She explained. "Although, I'm not as comfortable with them as I was with my glasses on."

"How come?" Ittoki-kun asked and Marie-chan started sweating.

"I uh, hate people taking off my glasses."

"Marie-chan?" I tried calming her down until a group of people surrounded us.

"Marie, are you okay?" One girl asked in a calm way.

"I am Amy," She replied. "I'm okay, you guys don't have to worry about me."

"Come on! We've got to finish our work!" Maya-chan, one of the new classmates said to Marie-chan and her eyes widen then nodded.

"Okay! Hey," Marie-chan said then turned to me and asked, "mind helping us unpack later today?"

I nodded and she smiled as she took off with the others, although, one stayed behind and smiled, but it looked like she was smirking a bit. "You gotta listen, because it's gonna make you really happy." I believe that was Maddison Newton who told us. After telling us, she turned around and walked off before looking at me.

"Maddie-chan, do you need something?" I asked and she frowned a bit.

"No, rather," She replied then walked towards me and glared at me. "If you try to compete with Marie's music and lyrics, I bet she's gonna scream or something. But, I'd like you to listen to us before doing any of that kind of crap! Okay?!"

I nodded and she stormed off. I became worried now, if I try to hurt Marie-chan's feelings, I might never forgive myself. I mean, she's sort of my friend after all. B-But, Maddie-chan snapping at me like that was sort of scary. Kinda like Shinomiya-kun's other personality.

"U-Um, I'm sorry." I said to the others, not knowing what I did to make Maddie-chan so mad.

"Nanami, it's not your fault, it's-" Syo-kun said before getting cut off by a loud sound, which sounded like Marie-chan and the others.

"We're sorry that we're bothering you but," Marie-chan explained before pausing for a bit. "Angels of Love is originally from Seattle and graduation's soon. So, this is for all of the seniors, excluding us, who's graduating!"

Some laughing was heard in the background and it stopped and all of girls began yelling, "Congratulations to all of Seaside Girl's Academy's lovely seniors! We hope we can see you again sometime in the future!"

Once they were done, music started playing and all of the girls started singing together, perfectly.

**Okose! Big Halation**

**Ano hi no Chikai WO Hatasu TAME**

**Hirake! NEW Formation**

**Shisen no aizu Yobiau**

**Kibou WO Nosete Hanate Arch**

**Maddie: Itsumo no Doori NI ne ... Shinjiteru (Maya: Makasete)**

**June: Mune NIT e WO Atete Hikiyoseta Heijoushin**

**Ashley: Kanaetekita koto ga Sorezore Oboeteru**

**Amy: Ano hi hisoka NI Naita koto mo**

**Marie: Onaji yume Miteru Nowa Watashitachi dake EN Nain da yo ne**

**Me no Mae NI Arawareta**

**Yuruganai hitomi Hibana Chirashit**

**Ashley: Doujou nashi! Intercept!**

**Amy: 3 Byou Rule de Let's go! (Maya: Let's go!)**

**June: outside ⇔ inside de Kimechae! Kimechae!**

**(Maya: PASS × PASS × PASS × PASS)**

**Maddie: Gazen Yaruki ga DETA yo **

**Marie: Chira Tsuku Hiyakashi no Look ! (Maya: no Look!)**

**Ashley, Amy & June: Kawaiku Haakii **

**Maddie & Marie: Karen NI tap shot **

**Get goal! Get goal!**

**Maddie: Kimete, June: Kakenukete**

**Ashley: Line no mukou I Kimi ga ITE**

**Amy: Miseta, Marie: Unification**

**Shouri no megami Hohoemu!**

**Okose! Big Halation**

**Hiraku sparse he Hashirikome**

**Wazuka Na sensation**

**Senobishiteita Kinou he**

**Wakare WO Tsugetara**

**egao WO Tsunagete**

**Mita Yume Basho he Hanate Arch**

After the sudden performance, was silent until it became very talkative. Everyone was spreading rumors that the girl's should be expelled and when they came back, everyone was staring at them.

"Hey, I heard that Mr. Hakamada is related to that small girl, Marie Makoto." One girl whispered to her friend.

"OMG, like, seriously?" The girl's friend replied and rumors kept spreading.

The girls saw us and all but two walked up to us. There was two unfamiliar people that I don't know appeared too. I believe the one with the blue hair is this Amy person that Marie-chan mentioned.

"Hey," One of the girls slammed her hands onto the table with a smile upon her face. "How was that?!"

Amy-chan whacked the girls head and she landed on the ground. "You're scaring them Ashley! God, show some manners dammit!"

"W-Who're they?" I asked the other two girls and they both sighed.

Maya-chan pointed at Amy-chan and said, "that's Amy Lewis, our group's loveable and athletic tomboy."

"While the other one is Ashley Lewis, Amy's older sister. She absolutely loves flirting with a TON of guys and dated mostly every one of them and dumped all of them." June-chan explained while shaking her head.

"If you combine the two together," Maya and June-chan held hands and pointed at the two girls. "They're behavior's unpredictable."

"What do mean by "unpredictable" you two?" Ittoki-kun asked the two and they're faces turned pale.

"W-Well," Maya-chan said before she froze up.

"You see," June-chan crossed her arms and pointed at Amy's wrist and Ashley's chest. "They have rosaries as a charm for they're jewelry. Some people predict that they're behavior changes when the rosaries are taken off."

"Like, what kind of changes?" I asked then she looks down and shivers.

"Well," She said before playing with her fingers. "Based on they're current persona, they can either be changed to the opposite of the original personality, or, you can be in some deep shit."

"What do you mean?" Syo-kun asked then June-chan walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, can you take off the rosaries?" June-chan asked and they took it off and a dark aura surrounds Ashley while a pure and light surrounds Amy. "Meet the real Ashley Lewis, Ryoko and the real Amy Lewis, Komari."

"Hmph," Ryoko-chan muttered then slammed the table. "This is outrageous! Where the hell am I at?!"

"Ryoko," Komari-chan said then eats some pockey. "Calm down and make sure you don't "kill" both that one girl and I guess Ichinose-kun please."

Ryoko-chan rolled her eyes and glared at all of us. "This is your only warning, don't hurt Ichinose-kun and also," She explained in a violent way and pointed at Ichinose-kun before pausing and looking around. "And also," She pointed at a random guy, and that random guy happened to be Ren-kun. "Don't hurt him or I'll really hurt something or someone! Got it?!"

We nodded then Ryoko-chan put the rosario back on the necklace and Ashley-chan yawns. "I'm gonna go back and take a nap, I don't feel to hot right now."

Komari-chan did the same after finishing her last pocky and Amy-chan got up and walked off with Ashley-chan.

This day, was sort of, entertaining... in a way at least. We get a sudden performance AND I got threatened twice today. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**Chapter Three: The History of the Hakamada and Makoto Family Coming Soon**

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Onto the drama part of the story. There won't be a lot of drama, but there is some. I'm holding off on drama until later in the story. Also, the rosaries are sort of based off Moka Akashiya's rosario from R+V except, I forgot to mention that the orbs are different colors. Ashley's the same, a bloody Valentine red and Amy's a dark blue which is like a ocean that lost all hope... that rhymed XD Be sure to read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next. I like how I made Get Goal short ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to… this fan fiction! XD anyways, I somewhat enjoy this chapter so, I hope you enjoy it as well! As per usual, I don't own the anime or any songs that get used, just the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The History of the Hakamada and Makoto Family**

** Marie's POV**

"Hey... really? ... that makes sense, considering she's busy... oh? They're fine, why? What's up? ... r-really?! ... s-sure, I'll have them over with some "new" friends of mine! ... Saturday and Sunday? Are you sure? ... yeah we're off on those days... okay, I'll tell the others. Thanks Auntie Mimi." I closed my phone and I smiled happily. I was talking to my aunt, Mimi Hakamada. We're going to my cousin's house tomorrow afternoon. After all, it's June 15, four days after Seaside's graduation. I ran out of my room and looked for the others, including Maya, considering she left when my aunt called me.

** Rooftop**

Wh-Why am I on the rooftop? I asked myself and of course, I see no one. Well until I heard footsteps. S-Someone's coming! Wh-Where do I hide at?! I asked myself again and I panicked.

"You must be Marie Makoto, the shy girl in my class."

I turned around and I blinked a few times, it was a tall guy with long orange hair. I'm pretty sure he's in my class. So I nodded and replied, "y-yes. Who're you?"

"I figured that you might not know me," He laughed a bit and I blinked a few times and he walked over him. "I'm Ren Jinguji, a fellow classmate of yours."

"Oh? I see. Um," I said then I looked down a bit then asked before getting cut off, "have you seen-"

"Your friends, no. Although," Ren said before looking at the sky. "One of them, threatened Little Lamb yesterday."

Little Lamb? He means Hauka right? Who threatened... oh crap! Does he mean Ryoko!?

"It wasn't Ryoko, it was Maddie."

I tried not to think about that but, why would she do that? Was it because of me? Or, is she jealous of Haruka being better than me...? That's unlike Maddie to be like that. I hope that doesn't happen in the future.

"I see," I sighed then remembered Aunt Mimi's plan for us. "Ren, can you tell the others that I have a very special surprise tomorrow at the Hakamada manor?! My aunt's doing something to congratulate my friends and I on "graduating", so I'm inviting you guys along before we go that summer camp."

"Sounds like- Hakamada?! You know the Hakamada family?!"

"H-Huh? Of course, they're relatives of mine. Why? What's wrong?" I asked as I blinked in confusion.

I heard more footsteps and I turned around and saw a few more guys. Obviously, I was very confused about this. I know... let's see... Syo Kurusu and... I looked up and saw someone familiar.

I gasped as I remembered who he was, he's Otoya Ittoki, my childhood friend before I moved and met Maya and the others in Seattle. "O-Otoya-kun!"

Apparently, that caught his attention and he looked at me like he was very confused on how I know him. "Makoto right? How do you know me?"

My heart felt like it's been stabbed by an arrow of despair and I looked a bit sad. "I-I see you've forgotten about me... it makes sense, considering I haven't seen you in 12 years... b-but," I said before running towards the door I tripped and fell on the ground. "O-Ow... that hurt..."

"Clumsily as usual Marie, c'mon, get up! We've got a few more hours before we have to work on our song for the graduation audition!" Maddie yelled like she was mad at either Maya or Ashley or both.

"M-Maddie? Calm down, you sound like you're jealous." I said as I slowly stood up. "Why are you so hooked on this? Whatever, let's leave before I tell the others something...!"

I stormed off and Maddie followed. She didn't notice that I stayed behind and I decided to listen to the other three guys.

"Do you know Makoto?" Syo asked Otoya and I peaked at them talking.

"I don't remember, but I feel like I know her." He responded. "It's-" He was gonna say until he spotted me. "Makoto?"

The other two saw me; I freaked out, my face quickly turned red and I ran off without saying a word. I heard them talk but, they're voices dived down as I took off.

"I wonder what Makoto wanted."

"Well, her aunt is having a surprise at the Hakamada residence."

"B-But, isn't the Hakamada's really famous?!"

"Yes, I got this feeling that Marie has some kind of special ability like Little Lamb."

** Hallways**

_Let me find the others! Please let me find the others and fast! I must find them!_ I thought to myself before I stopped running and saw Amy.

"Geez, where were you? Maddie was looking for you. Anyways," She said then turned around. "Let's go."

"R-Right. Hey, have you seen Devin?" I asked and she at me. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I see..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, my aunt called. We're going to my cousin's on making it into this school!" I told her as I smiled happily.

"Geez, the Hakamada's are really kind towards you Makoto's." She said, smiling as well.

"They're family after all."

"I know. Are you inviting all of us?" She asked and I nodded. "Hell ya, I'm gonna have a blast!"

I forgot, she enjoys swimming. Oh well, I'm glad to see her smile.

"I'm also inviting Haruka and the others." I told her and she nodded.

"Good, I like to spend time with them!"

We walked off, talking about our plans about tomorrow.

With the others

"Oh? How about this?" I asked then played the piano and started singing the lyrics that I wrote. "**mawase mawase mawase mawase**

**chikyuu wa okkina basket ball**

**ashita o shinjiteiku yo! (hai i-ku-yo)**"

"That's good," Maya said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm so taking Mimi for letting stay over there for a break. I wanna know the others as well." Ashley said as she laid on the ground.

Amy casted a shadow over her head and she looked mad. "Get up...!"

"Fine fine."

"Well, I say we make Marie into a guy." June said with scissors in her hand.

"I agree!" Maya said and she had my blue trademark cap.

"Ah! Be careful with that! Remember, my mother gave it to me." I reminded them.

"We know." The two said. "But, you can still be a girl. Just cut your hair to make it look like a guy and you can still wear your clothes."

"True... okay, do it!" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Okay, let's get started!" The two said and June started cutting my hair. June's been cutting our hair for years and she was planning to go to beauty school until she came here with us.

"Done, now it's your turn Maya."

"My pleasure." Maya said and put the cap on my head. "How's that?" She asked as a mirror was in front of me. My hair was short like a guy, some of my pink hair was gone and with the cap on, I look pretty cool.

"Wh-What's with this! Why the hell did you do to me?!" I asked as I frowned a bit, making the others confused and worried but, my frown faded away and I smiled. "My old self would say that but, I actually like this! Thank you, June and Maya!"

"Now, we wait on your growth spurt." Maddie said and I looked down. "But, I'm sure it'll come tomorrow."

"Hopefully, let's just clean up and pack up for tomorrow." I said and we nodded.

** Later**

After we finished cleaning up, I went to town and got some guy clothes and I trained to act like one. So basically, I'm turning into Amy and she's okay if I'm a tomboy as well. I changed once I got into my room. I wore a blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts. Honestly, I'm not as comfortable but, I managed to get used to it. I took off the clothes and my cap and I changed into a tank top and shorts.

"Marie-chan, can I talk to you?" I heard Haruka outside my room and I opened the door for her. She blinked a few times and she bowed quickly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm in the wrong room!"

"Haruka, it's me. I just look different."

"I'm sorry Marie-chan... why did you change?" She asked and I frowned a bit.

"It's Maya and June's idea but, I'm grateful." I replied.

"Oh I see. Anyways, who's the Hakamada family?"

I sighed then let her in my room. I was still in shock about the incident but, I managed to let that aside. "You see, they're a family that has a lot of idols. It started when the first idol, Grace Hakamada started studying music. Her parents forbid her from doing that kind of stuff but, she had a ton of courage and when she released her first single after a week and it was a huge hit. But, she died due to a heart attack when she was 23. Her daughter, Layla Hakamada studied music too and became a idol at the age of 12. After she died a few years later, the population of idols dived down and they started spending time with my family. Once my mother and aunt became idols, they were a huge hit. Sadly, they got fired after they dated my father and uncle. Even when they're fired, my cousin, Sayaka Hakamada studied here and her single: Honey Sweet Tea Time, was a huge hit! Although she died due to sickness, our recent idols, Devin and Danielle Hakamada are really famous because of they're voices and performance together. Devin is on hiatus after his single: Take your Way, made the charts. Danielle focuses on modeling for now until we've graduated. Her single: Light Colors, was released same time and day as Take your Way. The Hakamada's are very famous because of they're long history of idols. And, the Makotos are somewhat famous."

After my explanation, Haruka looked surprised and she looked down a bit. "W-Wow, that's pretty huge..."

"I know, but they're still family to me! So, I'm inviting my friends, including you guys, to come with us so we relax before we go to that summer camp!"

"I see. Well, I can't wait!" Haruka said and I smiled happily.

** The next day, Hakamada manor**

I smiled as I walked into the manor with the others. I can tell that they're sort of surprised and I yelled, "Aunt Mimi! I'm here!"

A young girl, about our age walked to us and bowed with a smile. "Hello there, everyone. Welcome to the Hakamada manor. I believe you're Miss Marie's friends, correct?"

**Chapter Four: Hello Little Girl, coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Rolling Rolling, it belongs to the people who make Ro-Kyu-Bu. Some drama and Marie's finally a guy! Sort of X3 anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, if you're wondering about blondie and redhead knowing each other in the past, you'll read it soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except for my OCs :) anyways, kick back and relax as you read C4**

* * *

** 3rd Person Veiw, March 25th**

A small child with short, blonde, guy like hair was crying and blood was on her. She was on the street, with a man and a woman. There was a car that's upside down, the windows were broken, the man and woman had blood on them too. The girl, who was next to the car and she's crying, painfully to see her parents in this current state. "Why...? God, do you hate them...? Why must they die...?! Why!?"

A woman lightly and gently holds her daughter's hand. She felt very weak to smile for her only daughter and the man next to her, wasn't moving. The woman told her daughter, "Marie-chan... please, live your life... the way you want it... but just remember," her daughter was squeezing her mother's hand and her eyes were filled with tears. The mother slowly started to close her eyes after saying, "we love you... make us happy with a s... song..." and her time was up. She officially died.

"Mama...? Mama...?! Mama! Don't die on me!" The girl screamed with pain, sorrow and despair.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hello Little Girl**

* * *

** Present, Haruka's POV**

"Marie-chan? Marie-chan!" I called out to the dazed Marie-chan and she snapped back to life. I was curious why she looks so depressed. So I asked, "is something wrong, Marie-chan?" But my response is she shook her head.

"Anyways, Angels of Love know me but the rest of you don't. I'm Maho, a maid here, a student at Satome Academy and a part timer at the Hakamada's lovely Seashore Boy's Academy, which is the guy version of Seattle's Seaside Girl's Academy." Maho-chan bowed then looked at Marie-chan. "Miss Marie? Are you thinking about the incident again?"

Incident? I wonder what happened.

"I'm not... I'm fine, some of my times here are bringing back painful memories." She responded.

"Okay," Maho-chan looked at the rest of us and showed us the way to the rooms here.

As we passed by, we all heard someone singing in a soft tone as a piano was being played, as well as other instruments. When we looked at the singer, it was a woman with medium length dirty blonde hair that's tied into a ponytail and other people are here. Maids and butlers were around her as they played drums, violin, guitar and singing backup. The woman looked sad and didn't notice us watching her. Her voice was so beautiful and mature, is this Mimi Hakamada?

**hitori ja samishii**

**dakara te wo tsunaidandakke**

**sore ja itsumademo**

**kodomo no mama da**

**doushitemo tsutaetakattanda (isshun no yume no naka)**

**tsunaida te wa mou (kiseki wo okoshi futari wo mimamottekita basho)**

**barabara ni naru**

**hitotsuzutsu kiete yuku**

**mezameru hi e**

**tottoto hashitte yuke**

The woman stopped playing as soon as she saw us. Maho-chan bowed and walked up to her. She was whispering in her ear and the woman gasped and stood up. She walked over to Marie-chan and hugged her. "Marie-san, please don't think about that okay? I don't want you to be sad while you're here."

"I know."

Me and the guys were confused but, the girls were crying a bit. "What's going on?"

The room became silent and Maho-chan showed the way to our rooms and we left the girls and the woman behind.

** Upstairs**

"I'm sorry I had to drag you out of there. The atmosphere was getting heavy." Maho-chan said.

"What's wrong with Makoto and the others?" Syo-kun asked Maho-chan.

"About thirteen years ago, Marie and her family were in a car accident on the way here to visit us from Seattle. Sadly, Marie was the only one who survived the accident and Mimi's sister and brother-in-law lost their lives." She explained and she kept walking. "Mimi was playing Boys be Smile, her last song before getting fired. It's a memory of her sister. The hospital called us and we rushed to the hospital. Marie passed out from the scene. Thankfully, she had minor injuries and she lived with us until she had to go back home, alone. Although you guys came to relax, we brought you nothing but despair."

"It's fine, I'm sure we can cheer up the others and we'll have a great time here!" Ittoki-kun said and the rest of us smiled, except for Maho-chan.

"Good luck with that... anyways," She said and showed us room #246. "From now and tomorrow, the guys will sleep in this room together."

The guys were shocked and I was wondering why.

"Wh-Why?!" Syo-kun asked Maho-chan and she smirked a bit.

"The rooms on the second floor are big, so it fits at least six to seven people. Unless you want guys and girls to sleep in the same room, that can be arranged."

"Maho! Guys and girls sleep in a room together." Maya-chan said and walked towards us.

"Okay Maya-sama, you and Otoya can sleep in this room then." Maho-chan said and opened the door.

"T-Thanks Maho."

As Maya and Ittoki-kun walked into their room, I rushed downstairs and I ran into Marie-chan, who looks a little taller now. "Sorry Marie-chan."

"It's okay, I also calmed down a bit." She said with a smile upon her face and I smiled back.

I looked at her closely and she sort of looks like a guy. Height's still improving but, she's the looks down. "Now you look more like a guy, Marie-chan. You might get along with Syo-kun."

"Me and him? I guess that makes sense, although, I'm still "training" to be a guy. Amy's been teaching me but, I've got everything down. But unlike Syo, I can be a girl whenever I want because I am one, he gets forced by Natsuki, I think." She agreed then she laughed.

She took off her cap and sweat was coming down her forehead and she rubbed it.

"Sweaty?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm used to it. Well, once I get unpacked, I'm heading out to the pool. Would you like to come?" She asked and I nodded.

"Marie, you're with Kurusu!" June-chan yelled and Marie-chan stiffed up.

"M-Marie-chan, it'll be okay!"

"I know but," She said and looked up and frowned. "I thought guys were together and girls together... what happened to that?!"

"It's not my fault! Ask Silverman!" June-chan replied and I heard her footsteps pass by and they faded away.

"Well, shall we?" Marie-chan said in a not very good tone and I nodded.

We talked as we walked upstairs and towards our rooms. We separated as soon as she went in her room, which was actually her room and was forced to share.

** My Room, Marie's POV**

_Geez, haven't been in here in a while. I should unpack then start changing._ I thought as I looked around my room. I always came here during the summer when I was a kid. I actually miss this place; although now, I'm sharing a room with a guy... what was she thinking...?! Whatever, I'm just glad to be back.

A knock was on my door and I heard a voice from outside. "Makoto? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in Syo!" I replied.

I unpacked some of my stuff then set my cap on my desk. I looked at Syo but, I wasn't eyeing him, mainly because he's a guy. "I'm sorry about Maya."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, due to her behavior, we're forced to share rooms. And Maho agreed with her." I apologized.

Syo patted my shoulder and he smiled a bit at me. "It's okay."

"Good, now please leave." I said while smiling.

** Outside**

I sighed as I stretched my arms and legs while sitting on the chair outside. Even though I'm somewhat flat, I wore a pink and blue two piece swimsuit and I wore shorts over the second piece of the swimsuit. "Man, you gotta love it here!"

"You seem happy." Haruka said and I laughed a bit.

"Excuse me if I'm having a good time, Haruka!"

Haruka is wearing a yellow swimsuit which sorta looked like a dress.

"Are the guys coming?"

"Some decided to walk around with my friends, Amy's going to track field then going to the weight room, I think Natsuki is dragging Syo over here and Ashley's currently "breaking up" with someone." I explained and I rolled my eyes at that last part.

"I-I see." Haruka said then she looked at my lyrics. "Is this good?"

I looked at the lyrics and I nodded. "Yeah although, I made that thirteen years ago."

"Can I hear you play?"

I nooded and grabbed the violin next to my bag. I started playing my violin and I looked at the water.

_Playing this makes me a bit happy._ I thought happily.

I stopped playing after I was done singing. I set my violin next to my bag and sat back, fighting back tears.

"Marie-chan... was that for your parents?" Haruka asked and I nodded. "Well, it's really good. Put your feelings through lyrics is amazing."

"Marie-chan, that was amazing!" Natsuki yelled out and ran towards me and hugged me.

"Natsuki, please let go!" I begged and he didn't let me go. "By the way," I remembered that all of us are sharing a room with a girl/guy, I looked at Natsuki and kindly asked, "who're you paired with?"

"Maya-chan, she and Ashley-chan switched rooms."

Typical. She's just like that.

"Makoto, I thought you played guitar. When did you play the violin?" I looked at Syo and I was gonna answer but, I couldn't. "Natsuki, let go of her!"

Natsuki let me go and I landed on the ground. "Ow..."

"When did you get so tall? You were short now you're," Haruka said then paused for a minute.

"Well," I said then sighed a bit. "Before we left, the others checked my height. I grew a lot apparently and they were surprised. You should've seen it..."

** Flashback, 3rd Person View**

"Holy crap! Marie grew a lot! Literally, she's now 159cm!" Maya said, being shocked after taking Marie's height.

"Really?" The other four asked, being absolutely confused.

"No joke, come check for yourselves."

"I grew; does it even matter?" Marie shrugged as she asked.

"Of course! You were short, now you're taller!" Maya grabbed her shoulders and yelled in front of her and Marie wiped off some spit that was on her.

"Although, I'm still small. And that song," Marie looked at her notebook with lyrics written in it.

"Was supposed to be for your parents right?" The others said and she nodded.

"It'll be alright Marie, you have us." Amy, or rather, Komari said with her mouth full of pocky.

"Why don't you swallow, before talking Komari." Ryoko shook her head in disgust while the others drew sweat just watching Komari eating a ton of pocky while she just giggled happily.

"Anyways," the semi short blonde looked at the others and shrugged. "So what if I grew, does it really matter?"

All of the girls, excluding the twins, sighed when the tomboy aka tsundere asked the same question again.

** Flashback ended, Haruka's POV**

That song meant a lot to her... she must think of others well... I thought as I read the lyrics.

"Apparently, when I write songs," the small, but cute Makoto stood up and stretched then explained, "to the staff at Seaside, they think my songs are powerful."

"Powerful?" Natsuki tilted his head and it was obvious that he was curious on what I mean.

"Meaning that my songs are really emotional and can impact many people's emotions, including mine and my friends and family. I always write songs that have to do with emotions, so that's probably why my songs are good, according to the staff and everyone at Seaside."

_I wonder, is True Story a song that impacts everyone's happy feelings?_

"For example," Marie-chan sat on the ground and dipped her feet into the water as she said, "Hello Little Girl, my first song I wrote, impacted my feelings because it was sad."

"What about True Story?" Syo-kun asked and she smiled.

"Well, think about it. Maya was singing it. Do you think it's about her being happy?"

Now that I think about it, she was happy; the others were singing happily while dancing with Maya in that video.

"After the performance, it was hit and lots of people were happy. After our sudden performance for Seaside, Shining might give us a debut if we can give him an emotional breakdown with one of our songs." the small blonde girl explained and smiled a bit. "Although, since we don't have a "good" song for him, we're trying to come up with a kickass song! The sad thing is, we can't come up with the music; or the lyrics… it's really depressing."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I tried encouraging her and she smiled before getting pushed into the water.

"Ah!" A huge splash came up and got everyone wet. Marie-chan came to the surface and she was confused a bit but, she was also a tab bit mad. "Okay, whoever did that, please don't!"

I looked around and from a far, I saw Maddie and June-chan playing basketball on the basketball court; with their swimsuits on? Maddie-chan was wearing a two piece purple swimsuit without her headband. June-chan wore a one piece black swimsuit and a black and white short shorts.

"Those two play basketball? Since when?" Syo-kun looked at the two as well then slowly frowned. "And why are playing in their swimsuits?"

"1. They've been playing since we were in 5-6th grade. 2. They play in their swimsuits when they know when they're gonna stop and relax in the pool. That's just them, while," Marie-chan explained as she got out of the pool and pointed her wet finger at the track and we saw Amy-chan running the track, "Amy absolutely loves to run. So, she runs at least 10-12 laps when she comes here."

"That's amazing! Marie-chan's so smart, and adorable! Kinda like Syo-chan."

"Shinomiya, why? Although our personality are the same, in a way at least, I'm not like him. I'm in an all girl's band as it's lead singer and guitar, sadly. I'm going for both courses while he's aiming for the idol course. There're some things that make us different, or the same. It all just depends. Now, I'm just gonna dry myself off." the pink and blonde haired girl walked back inside to dry off after explaining.

Shinomiya-san smiled a bit and looked at the track again. "Amy-chan's really good at running! I wonder if she's in a sports club?!"

"Actually," a voice from behind nearly replied until we turned around and saw Maho in a two piece light green swimsuit and with her hair up in a bun as she smiled. "According to the others, she was a star soccer, baseball, and basketball player before she stopped doing sports in their first year at Seaside to focus on music."

"Is that true?" I asked and Maho nodded as she walked to us.

"The only sport she does now is Track & Field. Which is why she runs a lot when they come here for summer."

For a moment, we heard a violin play somewhere closeby. Everyone except Maho looked around, trying to figure out where that was coming from.

"Up there!" Syo-kun pointed to Marie-chan out on the balcony, with her eyes closed and with her hair and white dress blowing with the wind.

More than the violin was playing, it sounded like something that Amy-chan did before coming here. The violin and song went perfectly together. Soon after, she started singing softly and everyone in the manor, and even to those who were outside, started listening to her.

**mune no oku chiisana onna no ko ga iru no**

**fuwafuwa ya kirakira pyua na mono bakari hoshii no**

**sonna kanojo ni **

**douzo yasashiku koe kakete agete**

**me ni mienakute mo **

**sore ga hontou no watashi da kara... it's me, call me**

**koware yasui haato **

**furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau**

**tatoeba shokora yori **

**amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o**

**yume miteru**

**mayoi michi tomadou onna no ko ga iru no**

**dokidoki mo namida mo hidarite de tsuzuru dake na no**

**sonna kanojo o **

**dareka takumashiku hippatte agete**

**yo ga fuketa nara **

**kowakute ugokenaku naru kara... it's me, guide me**

**hikkomigachi na sofuto **

**shifon matoeba sukoshi tsuyoku kawareru?**

**ureta ichigo no you ni **

**akaku akaku hohosome utsumuku dake ja nai jibun**

**misetai no**

**it's me, call me**

**koware yasui haato **

**furiru de kazaru tabi kyun de naichau**

**tatoeba shokora yori **

**amai amai koi ni itsuka deau hi o**

**yume miteru**

**ki ga tsuite koe kakete izanatte**

**koko ni iru yo chiisana onna no ko ga**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Isn't This an Awkward Moment? coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series or the songs that get used, only my super kawaii OCs. There's a reference that's gonna get used from Dangan Ronpa's Abridged Series and that reference goes to the people who made it aka dubbed it. Onwards to C5!**

* * *

** Chapter Five: Isn't This an Awkward Moment? **

* * *

** Haruka's POV**

The song ended and Marie-chan's voice is so beautiful too. She must've decided to play that song again, but with the vocals in it and adding some more music too.

"Marie!" June-chan yelled out and said, "that was amazing, as usual!"

"Yeah, please keep doing your best!" Maddie-chan added.

Marie-chan nodded then headed back inside.

Maho-chan sat down at a nearby chair and stretched her legs out as she said, "Marie's always plays something that's wonderful here every summer. The nice thing is that everyone stops what they're doing, and listen to Marie's wonderful music and voice. Mimi does the same; the niece and the aunt, getting along so well! It's just so wonderful."

"Do you know where she goes after playing?" I looked at her and asked.

"Well, it depends. I think she's just gonna relax in her room then work on finishing one of Angels of Love's songs."

"I'll be right back." Syo-kun said then walked back inside.

As he walked away, Maho-chan smirked a bit then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny Maho-chan?" I asked and she was smirking again.

"Well, those two are sharing a room. Maybe they're gonna talk about, I dunno, love maybe."

"I'm gonna get Maya-chan~!" Shinomiya-san smiled then happily walked off to find Maya-chan.

** Hallways, Syo's POV**

It occurred to me that I was gonna "die" at any second. I think the best thing to do is lock myself in a room where no one can find me. I thought as I opened the door to the room I was in and I saw Makoto standing in front of the door smiling happily.

"I found you!"

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell back and landed on the ground.

Makoto kneeled down and had her hand out. "Relax, it's just me. I thought you were either Maya or Ashley, so I was getting ready to scare them. But you opened the door, and I scared you. I'm sorry."

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. I rubbed her head and she walked back to her desk and finished . I asked, "what are you writing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just finishing a song's lyrics." she replied as she handed the paper to me. "Read it."

I grabbed the sheet and read the lyrics.

"Before we left," Makoto said then walked over to the wind picked up and blew through her hair and dress as she said, "we decided to finish this song when we got here because we couldn't think of any lyrics."

"Now, you finished it." I said and she nodded as she looked at me.

"Ah!" Someone yelped out and Makoto looked down.

"Maho! You okay?!"

"I'm fine but, look away!" Maho yelled back.

Makoto looked closer and she just stared at something.

"Makoto, are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed her shoulder.

"B-B-Blood..." she kept mumbling to herself then she slowly passed out.

"Marie-chan!" Nanami yelled out to Makoto but, there was no response.

"Stay calm, this always happens when she sees blood."

I picked up Makoto's passed out body and carried her towards the bed. I slowly placed her on the bed and I was wondering why she passes out from seeing blood. I just remembered that Maho told us how Makoto's parents died in that accident. Maybe that caused her to be so sensitive towards blood.

"...hm…?" I looked over at Makoto and she moved a bit.

I sat next to her and asked, "are you okay?"

She nodded a bit the stretched out a bit. "Sorry that I made you carry my passed out body."

"It's okay."

"Oh, okay then." she said as she got up and walked towards her desk.

I got up then walked over to her but, I tripped and landed on her. I had her pinned down, with my hands holding her's.

"Wh-What the?!"

Natsuki and Silverman slammed the door open while smiling and smirking.

"Syo-chan!"

"Little Tsun Tsun!"

They both yelled out before looking and seeing the two of us on the ground, and seeing Makoto being pinned to the ground, by me. They walked out of the room while smirking in an evil way.

"C-Can you get off?" Makoto asked in a very shy way, while slowly blushing fiercely.

"Y-Yeah!"

I slowly got up and helped Makoto get up. After she was standing again, she quickly left the room without looking at me.

Great… wonderful afternoon I'm having…

** Marie's POV**

Dear God, what just happened? I-I mean, I know what happened but, that was just awkward! I hope the others, well except Maya, find out or they might get a bit mad, especially Ashley. I thought as I was speed walking in the hallways. That moment, was really awkward.

I bumped into a body and I looked up and saw, I believe it was Tokiya Ichinose, so I bowed then walked off again, not looking back.

** Flower Garden, Evening**

The flower garden! That's a perfect place for me to sit and clear my head! I thought as I ran towards the garden. The garden was filled with different kinds of flowers. There was roses, tulips, daisies, orchids, etc. The garden is so huge, other than flowers, there's different types of plants.

"Makoto?" A voice came from behind me and I turned around and saw Ren.

"Oh? Hey Ren. When did you get here?"

"I just came here, to see your pretty face." he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Ashley? I thought she was with you." I asked as I sat down.

"Well, she was looking for you."

I tilted my head slowly and I was curious why she was looking for me. "Is there a reason?"

"Right now, something's wrong with her." Ren said as he picked up a rose.

"Something's wrong with her? Oh, I think you're seeing another version of Ashley."

Now, Ren here was very confused. "What do you mean by "another version" of Ashley?"

"Meaning that, Ashley's gonna go overboard on seeing guys and she might say things that are really creepy." I said then I slowly started to feel a slight chill up my spine. "Okay," I bended down and grabbed my notebook and started walking off. "I'm leaving before that "little" devil shows up and "tries" to haunt me!"

As I walked off, I saw Ashley nearby and I hid somewhere really unoticable.

"Oh? Ren! Let's have some fun!" that redhead "airhead" ran over to Ren and I slowly walked away.

** Hakamada Manor, Nighttime**

I walked back inside the manor and I just sighed. I hope the camp won't be so... "wild", in a way at least. I opened the door to my room and I saw a sleeping Syo Kurusu on the bed and I smiled a bit. Must've did a lot today. Well, it's nice to see him sleeping. I thought as I closed the door to the balcony. Since I don't want him waking up when I'm in the middle of changing, I went to the bathroom and changed in there instead.

After I changed, I yawned and stretched. I wore a light blue tank top and black and red shorts. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him as I brushed off a part of his hair.

Guess it's time for me to sleep as well. I thought and I laid next to him. I slowly closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep as my body started to relax.

** The Next Morning, Syo's POV**

The sun came up as I woke up. As I tried getting up, I felt something, tugging my shirt and when I found the culprit, my face slowly started burning. I found, Makoto sleeping next to me. Even though I looked away, I was still blushing a lot; and I even felt her nuzzling her head against me. I tried not to wake her up, but I did so I can have my face be normal again and not having it be burning.

"Makoto, wake up."

"..." no response came from this sleeping person, so I tried again.

I shook her body this time and she moved a bit.

"...hmm...?" she twitched I leaned close to her and she slowly stood up but, our mouths touched each other.

I could tell right away that Makoto started blushing fiercely, same goes for me actually. This _must_ be an awkward moment.

**Chapter Six: Ryoko and Komari, coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: C5, we witnessed our first couple in this FF and in my opinion, that was my favorite and that was my favorite chapter ever :) you know the routine, I don't own anything, excluding my OCs. Now, enjoy C6~!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ryoko and Komari**

* * *

** Syo's POV**

Not to sound creepy or anything but, Makoto's lips felt really soft and smooth; they also tasted really sweet like chocolate. We separated and slowly moved away from each other, not making eye contact with each other.

"..."

A heavy atmosphere filled the room when everything's filled with nothing but silence. Makoto, without looking, gently and slowly, placed her hand on top of mine and I gripped her a bit, without even looking.

"Hey, Marie! It's Ryoko and Komari, they're outta control! The rosario won't work. They're stuck like this. Can you help us?" Silverman's voice came from outside, which brought the atmosphere back up.

"S-Sure! I'll get changed first!"

"Marie, you shy?" Silverman asked and Makoto's face started becoming red as she got up and walked out of the room without even looking back.

After Makoto left, Natsuki appeared and he was smiling as usual. "Syo-chan~! Maya-chan told me that Marie-chan was acting shy for some reason." he explained and noticed my red face. "What happened?"

"... it's nothing..."

** Hallways, Marie's POV**

"Marie," the overly cheerful girl, walking next to me said my name and I would only take a glimpse of her then looked away. She finally asked, "is something wrong? Marie, you know we've been friends for a long time. If something's on your mind, just tell me, or the others."

"W-Well... you know how we're not supposed to start a relationship or we'll get expelled...?" I asked and she nodded then, her face beamed with joy.

"You mean, you finally decided to-"

"No! Of course not!" I cut her off and I yelled at her then looked away again. "W-Well, I uh, slept next to Syo and we uh, kinda... kissed a little."

Maya looked very happy as she hugged me. "Marie, that's amazing! I'm so glad that you did that!"

As she hugged me, I drew some sweat. "M-Maya, let go. I'm gonna borrow clothes from Amy er, I mean, Komari. I am NOT going back into my room."

"Oh, okay. Once you're done, we gotta get Ashley and Amy back." she said and I nodded and she let me go so, I took off towards Amy aka Komari's room.

** In front of Amy's door**

I hope Amy aka Komari's alright. God, it's so hard to remember them! I thought as I knocked on the door. The door opened and guess who opened it...? It's not Komari, it was Tokiya. Guess they shared a room.

"Sorry for bothering you Tokiya." I bowed then kindly asked, "do you know where Amy er, Komari went?"

"She went outside."

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled a bit then ran off.

** Outside**

"Ah, Komari!" I yelled out and she turned around. She smiled happily, even with pocky in her hands.

"Hello Marie, do you need something?" the pocky loving girl asked then started eating a pocky stick.

"Do you have anything I can borrow?"

She tilted her head as she swallowed. "You mean, like guy clothing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Amy has something I can wear." I said.

"That's true, considering Amy's a part of me... okay!" Komari said happily then grabbed my hand. "Well, let's go Marie!"

"K-Komari! H-Hold on a second!"

** In front of Amy and Tokiya's room**

We ran here in front of Amy and Tokiya's room and I was out of breath. Komari, on the other hand, was fine. Since Amy and Komari share a body, they're completely fine; considering that Amy is very athletic and she can run at least twelve laps around a track field.

"Hey Tokiya-kun, please open up~!" Komari yelled happily as she banged on the door until he finally opened.

"What is it?" he asked and he saw me, standing next to her. "Makoto right?"

I nodded and replied, "yes. I'm Marie Makoto, why do you ask?"

"You seem different from the day you transferred."

"My hair got cut. That's all, nothing too special." I said then walked in with Komari.

"We're getting clothes for Marie-chan~! Sorry if we're bothering you." the sweet, pocky loving girl said as she walked over towards the closet and opened the door.

"It's okay. Don't you have clothing in your room Marie?"

"Well, I do, but I'm not going back to my room for a while. So, it's no biggy." I replied as I walked towards Komari, who has a type of sports shirt and shorts. "Thanks Komari." I bowed then ran towards the bathroom to get changed.

"Open up!" A loud bang hit the door; not the bathroom door, thank God. "Where the hell is Komari at?!"

Wonderful, it's Ryoko. And something tells me that I didn't do anything. I thought as I slipped the shorts on.

"I'm here Ryoko! What do you want?"

"I want you to get over here, right now! I'm really tired being like this!" Ryoko yelled again and her voice keeps getting louder and louder.

"You two should wait until Marie's out." Tokiya said as soon as I got out.

"Okay, you know what," I said and threw my stuff on Amy's bed and they could tell I was getting really pissed off. "Even if the rosarios won't work, you should try to get comfortable with these bodies a little more. Like, Ryoko can start acting like Ashley again while Komari does the same for Amy. Seriously, this has been going on since we've found out about that "rumor" of yours. Didn't they say that you can control yourselves? If not, you guys really need to start getting used to Ashley and Amy's personalities or things will become really fast!"

They looked at each other and they left, so I followed them, Tokiya went along as well.

** Hallways, Evening**

As we went through the hallways of the manor, everyone came along to see what the two twins were gonna do. Honestly, after lashing out at them, I feel a bit bad. They stopped in front of the music room on the third floor and opened the door and there was all kinds of instruments inside. They picked up their usual instruments they use for the band and Komari started singing happily.

**pon tte popon tte dandadada-n ne**

**gunto gugun to tondeke BOORU**

**pon tte popon tte hazumu yo egao**

**minna minna no hoppeta PINKU**

**(suri suri suri suri...)**

**tanoshii natte omottara (hapi hapi)**

**ganbaru tte CHIKARA deru ne (deru deru)**

**oshiete kurete arigato ne**

**appare appare moetagitte**

**nn! faito dekiru zo**

**(fai fai fai fai...)**

**hetakuso tte jo-zu ni naru (naru naru)**

**chicchai tte seicho- suru (suru suru)**

**oppai nara okkiku na~ru**

**ntone ntone chobitto!**

**mainichi atarashii koto hakken shiteru**

**medetashi medetashi wo migata ni tsuketara**

**ippai tanoshimi isshoni asobo**

**(kimi mo, kimi mo, kimi mo, issho! o- x4)**

**nare nara naryu naritaku naru**

**narasaru wo enaingu.**

**nade nade nade shite shite**

**dono kurai ii ko?**

**yare yara yaryu yaritaku naru**

**yarasaru wo enaingu**

**DASSHU shita yo pisshori**

**MERUHEN darake chokoreito**

She then, looked at Ryoko and she started singing as well.

**seiippai no dasshu de**

**kokoro tsutaete mitaku naru**

**nando mo kokoromiru kedo**

**dame dame… mada ienai yo…**

**minna ni aeta koto sugoku ureshikute**

**yuuki wo atsumetaku naru**

**kimiiro ni somaru egao de**

**ashita he to aruite yukitai**

**chotto chottozutsu susumu kara**

**mitsumetete kudasai**

**arigatou hitori janai tte**

**karadajuu itsumo kanjiteru yo**

**senobi mo shitai hajimete omotta**

**yume ni furetakute**

Wait... isn't that...? I thought to myself we finished hearing them sing until, I remembered that's those two songs I wrote for the twins.

"Komari, Ryoko, that was good." The six girls all said at once.

"Komari's gone. But, I'm still here." Komari, er, Amy, said and we were confused.

"Same with Ryoko, we're back and," Ashley agreed and hugged me as she said, "we played the song she wrote."

"Thanks to Marie, we've finally overcome our rosario problem and we plan to be here, with you guys."

I smiled happily and I coughed a bit. "Um, we're supposed to be heading back to the academy."

"..." silence was the thing I heard then, everything went downhill.

Syo grabbed my hand and dragged me off, back to our room and he didn't say anything. His face was a bit red, I don't blame him; my face was burning.

** Saotome Academy, My room**

After packing, we left around nine and we got back around eleven. And I was tired; Maya's asleep and Maho's room is next to mine. She's currently living alone in her room, but I had this feeling that she's gonna have a roommate tomorrow. Anyways, I'm way too tired to think property so, I decided to go sleep. But, before I went to sleep, that memory of this morning was burned in my memory and I can't get rid of it. The one thing is that, once I laid my head on my pillow, I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Chihiro Nagisa? Coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: In my opinion, this chapter sucks like crap. Anyways, you'll like the next chapter~ So, be prepared for the next chapter~! Also, I toned the pairings down a bit. The other pairs will be in the next part**


	7. Chapter 7

** Class S, Marie's POV**

I walked into class with the twins and Ashley was being her usual self, but she acts like Ryoko at times, even with the rosario on. Amy's the same, except when she sees pocky, she starts acting Komari. That was strange, but I'm glad that they got their personalities under control.

"... Well, according to Maho, she's in this class, except that she has to work on certain days with Mimi, that's why she's rarely here. But she said that she's gonna be here for the training camp tomorrow. She also wants to join the group, unless that's okay with you." the redhead flirt explained about Maho's absence that happens lately.

Amy had pocky in her hands and she started eating them happily after she sat in her chair. "Well, I say she should join. I hear her voice is really good, like, really good."

"We'll have to ask the others." I said and we were being huddled by the guys as we chatted before homeroom.

** Class A, Haruka's POV**

"You know, Mimi told me before we left that it's a possibility that Maho lost her memory and she can't remember where she came from and she doesn't remember her own name. According to her, she began "living" with the Hakamada's when she was about five." the overly cheerful Maya-chan said.

"Oh really?" I asked and she nodded.

"She's very mysterious. Like the new student we're having." June-chan added.

"Another one?" Maddie-chan tilted her head a bit.

"All I know is that this girl came from America, kinda like the others but, she came from a different part in America. Most likely from Phoenix, Arizona." Tomo-chan explained a little more.

"We just keep getting girls, that's kinda funny actually." Maddie-chan said and she laughed a bit.

The door opened and Ringo-sensei came in with an unfamiliar girl. She stood in front of the class with the summer uniform and bowed, her long light brown hair matched her light brown eyes. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail.

"Hello there."

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Chihiro Nagisa?**

* * *

"Everyone, this is-"

"I'm Chihiro Nagisa. But, you call me Chi or Nagi-san for short." the new girl, Chihiro Nagisa, smiled as she introduced herself.

She looked pretty tall, about the same height as June-chan.

** After Class**

"Huh? New girl?" Amy-chan tilted her head with a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Amy, please swallow." Ashley said, a bit disgusted.

"Well, who's this new girl?" Marie-chan asked as she put her trademark cap on.

"Chihiro Nagisa, she's about the same height as me." the tall, dark, pink headed girl said as she read one of Marie-chan's songs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I when I turned around, I saw Maho-chan and Nagi-san. "Hello Maho-chan and Nagi-san."

"Hey, I came just in time to tell you something."

"What's that?" Maya-chan asked and Maho-chan moved and Nagi-san moved foward.

"Other than me, Chi wants to be in the group." she explained as she smiled.

"Well," Marie-chan said then looked at the others. She said, "what do you guys think?"

"Of course we want them!" They all yelled, making Marie-chan fall and land on the ground.

I kneeled down and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied to my question and rubbed her head. "I'm okay. Well, Maho and Chi, it's very nice that you officially joined! Anyways, can you test out your voice?"

Maho-chan nodded and she put one hand on her chest and placed her other hand on top as she closed her eyes and start singing, like a humming bird that found a beautiful and lovely flower.

**mune no torikago no tobira **

**ima hirakimashou**

**kedakaku tobitatte **

**jiyuu ni utaimashou**

**atarashii sora naniiro? **

**niji wa donna fuu ni nanairo?**

**sekai o tashikameru no **

**kaze ippai ukete**

**hikari kagayaku kiseki nara **

**dokidoki no mukou ni**

**kakan ni chousen **

**hibi wa chiisana sougon na bouken**

**hane hirogetara shinkokyuu **

**soshite shinjiru dake**

**watashi no koto wa watashi ni ne **

**dareyori makasetai**

**kiribukai mori nemuru **

**tsubomi saezuri okosu you ni**

**nakama to kokoro to kokoro **

**hibikasemashou**

**hontou ni daiji na mono **

**mienakute furenai kedo**

**dakara kowasanaide **

**eien ni mo dekiru**

**kirari mabushii egao ni wa **

**jibun kara ayumiyotte**

**sono ippo ga mirai **

**deai wa kakegaenai houseki**

**yume tsutaeai chikattara **

**ato wa sasaeau dake**

**watashi de kanau koto wa nandemo **

**chikara ni naru, itsumo**

**hikari kagayaku kiseki nara **

**dokidoki no mukou ni**

**kakan ni chousen **

**hibi wa chiisana sougon na bouken**

**hane hirogetara shinkokyuu **

**soshite shinjiru dake**

**watashi wa kitto motto tooku **

**haruka na sora e yukeru**

As Maho-chan finished, she looked at the others. She tilted her head as she asked, "how's that?"

I clapped happily and the others as well. "Maho-chan, that's wonderful!"

"Okay, now Chi." June-chan looked at Nagi-san and said.

"Oh, right."

Nagi-san started singing like a very cute angel that came down from the heavens.

**rararura nani o shiyou ka na**

**pikapika hareta nichiyoubi**

**akutibu pojitibu charenji suru yo**

**sekkaku no koukousei da mon**

**tori ma jibun kaigi teema wa "seishun"**

**atama tsukau kara semete ne**

**shisei wa raku ni heyagi no manma de**

**gorogoro korogatte nikkori**

**nandaka shiawase arufa ha ga dechau**

**arekore kangaeteta hazu ga... arere...?**

**itsunomanika neteta**

**toururira nanika wa shiyou**

**kirakira hikaru nichiyoubi**

**oryouri nante dou ka na**

**joshi to shite appugureedo shisou da shi**

**naraba menyuu kaigi teema wa "herushii"**

**oishii mono ga suki da kara**

**ii shefu ni naru soshitsu wa aru kamo**

**furufuru furukoosu yossha**

**zensai moritsuke arufarufa mo soete**

**tekipaki ugoiteta hazu ga... yume de..!**

**mata yappari neteta**

**gorogoro korogatte nikkori**

**nandaka shiawase arufa ha ga dechau**

**ooraka no oogata desu komakai koto wa**

**fuwafura akubi de shinkokyuu**

**sorosoro owaru nichiyoubi**

**...aa tanoshikatta **

As she finished, we clapped happily as we smiled happily.

"That's wonderful! By the way, I'm Marie Makoto." Marie-chan introduced herself.

"I'm Amy Lewis. Nice to meet you." Amy-chan did that as well.

"Ashley Lewis is my name! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Ignore this loud person! I'm June Seto."

"Calm down you two. I'm Madison Newton, or Maddie for short."

"Don't leave me out of this! Anyways, I'm Maya Silverman."

The girls introduced themselves all at once, making Nagi-san sweat a bit. After everything settled down, we chatted and Tomo-chan chatted as well.

** After School - Boy's Dorm, Marie's POV**

_Why am I in the guys dorm?! Man, I got confused...! Still, I wonder if Chi's gonna be "okay" with us..._ I thought about different things.

I passed by a room and I heard talking in one of the rooms. I walked towards the door and pressed my ears against the door.

I wonder... is this Syo and Natsuki...? Although, one doesn't sound like Natsuki. I thought as I listened to the conversation.

"Marie-chan?" I heard a voice that sounds like Natsuki as he opened the door and I fell down and landed on the ground.

I looked up and obviously, everyone was looking at me, even the unfamiliar person was looking at me. "U-Uh... hi...!"

"Makoto," Syo said as he looked away, blushing a bit. Betcha he still remembers what happened that day. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, well, you know, I was in the neighborhood... sort of, and I overheard you two talking. By the way, who's he?"

"That's Karou, Marie-chan. Syo-chan's brother!" Natsuki explained and I blinked a few times.

"B-Brother?!"

They all nodded and I drew some sweat. _Please tell me that he won't know what happened the other day...!_ I thought.

"And, he's gonna have heart surgery soon." Karou explained and I was horrified, a tiny bit.

_Soon? You mean like, in a week?! If so, I don't wanna know anymore._ I thought again. _Oh forget it! I hate to admit this but, I actually love him._

"What?! Surgery?! B-But, I don't want to happen to someone I love..." I said and they were staring at me. I just realized I confessed without evening knowing it and I started to blush a bit. "I'm uh, leaving right now...!"

I got up and slowly walked away from them and I speed walked back to the girl's dorm without looking back._ Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!_ I thought to myself, over and over again. In my opinion, this day is between crappy and awesome. Dammit all to hell! What's wrong with me?!

* * *

** Chapter Eight: We're in trouble?! Coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the songs that get used, I own my OCs and one belongs to my friend. I used hers with her permission of course~ Also, she confessed! But, what will happen? Read to find out~! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: We're in trouble?!**

* * *

**Class S, Maho's POV**

"So, Marie's not coming today?" I asked and the twins nodded.

"We tried persuading her, but in the end, we failed horribly." the red headed airhead said.

"We asked her what happened. The only thing we got was silence." Amy added.

This doesn't make sense. Something must've happened yesterday. I thought deeply then looked at Ren and Kurusu. I sat down in my chair and crossed my legs as I asked, "did any of you talk to her yesterday?"

Ren shook his head and I looked at Kurusu. That guy said nothing for the past few minutes and I was getting very suspicious.

"Kurusu," I said and he looked directly at me, covered with sweat. I stood up and asked, "what did you and Marie do last night?"

"N-Nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Well, lately, you two have been hanging out a lot and I recall something that happened during our little vacation with the Hakamada's." I explained. "After all, you two ki-"

"Don't announce it!"

We all laughed, including me, at the way he blushed so fiercely.

**After Class - Near Saotome's door, Syo's POV**

I walked around, hopefully I might explain things to Makoto until I found her, with a very sad expression on her face. She bowed and closed the door to Satome's office. She sighed as she looked down. I heard her mumble a bit and I was worried that she got expelled. Not like I care or anything... just a little bit, actually.

"Well, might as well tell him." she said to herself. When she was close to walking away, she looked up and saw me in front of her. "Oh, it's just you..."

"About yesterday, I-"

"Have a heart problem? I know, Satome told me everything. Since I confessed on accident, he's letting me stay unless, I stay away from you." Makoto explained then looked away. "Sorry, I'm leaving."

I watched the small blonde girl walk away while putting her cap on. Shit, my heart's beating so much. Am I really in love with her? I thought then asked myself as I placed my hand over my chest.

**Later**

Now until class was over, I get her pretty, innocent face out of my head. I'm really in love with Makoto! God dammit!

"Hey, I heard that Marie wrote a song for both Chi and Marie." Ashley said as she slowly started to smirk.

"Give me a break already! So what if she did, there's no reason for you to smirk like that, Ashley!" Amy yelled at her sister then sighed.

"Sorry," the red head apologized and slammed her face on her desk. "I'm gonna check on Marie, she was gonna write at least three songs today."

The three girls got up and left the classroom and I was thinking deeply.

_**Road to the Girl's Dorm, Maho's POV**_

"I bet she wrote three songs already." Ashley said and I wasn't listening.

"Obviously, she's a wonderful songwriter; and a good friend." Amy proclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm going back!" I said then ran off.

"Okay?" The two said, sounding confused.

**My room, Marie's POV**

"Let's see... Snowstorm, snowstorm..." I said to myself as I was thinking of lyrics for a song.

"Knock knock!"

"You don't have to do that..." the twins said as they opened the door.

"So, you knock on my door and invite yourselves in?" I asked as I slowly smiled.

Ashley sat down on my bed and laid down as she asked, "how come you didn't show up?"

"Well, I wanted to finish these songs I never got to finish."

"That makes sense." My lovely blue headed friend said then stretched.

"Well, let me get changed and, we'll head off."

"We'll wait for you outside!" The twins yelled happily then left my room and I saw Syo by the door.

"You need something?" I kindly asked as I walked to my closet.

"Well," he said then grabbed my hand. "I wanna talk to you about something."

"About?"

"Me and you." Syo said then I tilted my head.

"Okay then. Also, sorry about what happened yesterday. I accidentally confessed without knowing I actually said that out loud." I apologized while blushing deeply.

"It's okay. I love you too." He confessed and started blushing deeply as well.

I smiled then I remembered something that Chi told me. "Oh yeah. Don't tell Chi I said this."

"Chi? Oh, Nagi-san. Why?" He asked and I smiled a bit.

I whispered something to him and he looked confused. "She does?"

I nodded. "All true."

"Okay, I won't tell."

**After School**

"Alright! Let's practice!" Ashley yelled happily and Amy smacked her head and her older sister fell on the ground as I laughed with Maho.

"Let's ask Haruka to come along. Even the guys can come along." Maho said as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Alright then." The guys said.

"Miss Makoto and Mister Kurusu, please see me in my office." Saotome announced and I was getting scared.

"I guess I'll meet up with you guys later." I sighed then told the others as I grabbed Syo's hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

The others looked worried as we left and I admit, I was worried as well, but I'm going even though I'm highly worried.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Canpeki Shinakya! Coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: short chapter and it sucks in opinion, anyways, keep reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I got writer's block while making this chapter. I also love the beginning of this chapter, you'll find out why after you read~**

**Disclaimer: me don't own characters, me own my OCs, me don't own songs that get used, me don't own an OC, it belongs to my friend and it's used with permission~**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Canpeki Shinakya!**

* * *

** A music room - Evening, Maho's POV **

I wonder what's taking them so long... I thought to myself as the others left. I bet Saotome's yelling at them or something.

** Saotome's Office, Marie's POV**

"Hide your love if you two wish to date and hope you help him, Marie." Saotome said as he spun around.

"O-Okay then." I nodded then left his office with Syo.

** On our way to back to the dorms**

Since no one was around, the two of us decided to hold hands and it's obvious that we're blushing a lot. On our way to the dorms, we said nothing, the only thing we did was: a) blush a lot, b) grip each others hand tightly and, c) move closer to each other. That's pretty much.

"C'mon, say something." I said in a very shy way.

"Like what?" He asked and I shrugged.

"We're just walking and we haven't said anything."

Syo thought for a moment then he smiled at me.

"Marie!" Someone called my name from a distance and I quickly let go of Syo's hand as that person ran towards me. That person happened to be our drummer, Maya Silverman. "Where have you been and-"

"It's nothing! S-See ya!" I cut her off and ran off.

I left the two behind and Maya ran after me and screaming, "Marie! C'mon, what were you two doing!"

** Syo's POV **

Okay? My official girlfriend just ran off and her best friend chased after her... I thought as I walked back to my room. My face slowly returned to normal after I was blushing a lot when I was near Makoto.

** My room**

"Sorry I ran off and left you there. I feel bad now..." Makoto apologized. She called just to apologies about earlier.

"It's okay." I told her and she sighed in relief.

"Oh, have Natsuki meet Chi outside tomorrow." She told me and I was confused why she wanted to have Nagi-san meet Natsuki outside.

"Why?"

"Remember what I said?" Makoto asked and I was trying to remember.

"I think so." I told her.

"Okay. Chi really wants to see him, like badly. So much, she even started listing things that she likes about him." Makoto explained and I drew some sweat.

Well, she's very... persistent; I guess. I thought then shook my head. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thanks! Oh and if he doesn't show up, she'll be complaining to me, all day...!" She sighed loudly.

"Marie! We gotta finish this! Seaside wants this! Although they don't start until August, they want to have at least a new song! After that, they'll stop bothering us!" Silverman's voice was so loud, I nearly fell.

Natsuki was right next to me as he heard what happened and I looked at him and he just smiled happily.

"Geez Maya, I'll be there soon!" Makoto yelled back then sighed again. "Sorry, I gotta go. Remember to tell him. See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya tomorrow, Makoto." I told and I hung up after she did.

"Syo-chan," Natsuki said to my ear and I was surprised by that. He asked, "Tell me what?"

"Oh, do you know Chihiro Nagisa?" I asked and he nodded. "Well-"

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. "Hel-"

"Forget that plan!" Makoto yelled and I was so surprised that I fell. "Sorry, the plan we had, we're canceling it."

I stood up and Natsuki left the room. "How come?"

"Well, Chi actually wants to change the date to the day we for the summer camp; and she won't take "no" for an answer."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." I said.

"Thanks! Again. Okay, see ya tomorrow." She said then hung up.

The night passed by and I blushed fiercely when I dreamt of Makoto.

** The Next Day, Marie's POV**

"Today's the day! God damn! I'm so excited!" Maya stretched and yelled happily.

I sighed then put my cap on. "Can you calm down?"

"Nope!"

Makes sense actually. I thought then grabbed my stuff and left her in our room.

** Class S**

When I got inside, the twins were arguing and I blinked a few times before Maho walked up to me. She explained what happened and I tilted my head. I looked at the others then I sighed a bit then looked at the twins and walked towards them. I patted their shoulders and I pretended like I was about to cry; that worked like a charm because they stopped. Downside is that, they started petting me like I'm a freaking cat. Oh well, I deserved it.

** Later - Saotome's Private Island**

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said, completely amazed. I looked around and the others were somewhere.

"Oh? Marie-chan!" A voice came from near me. I looked where the voice came from and I saw Haruka, waving towards me and I ran towards her.

"Hey Haruka, have you decided who you're gonna choose for your partner?" I asked and she shook her head. "Meet me by the beach after you change into your swimsuit."

"Okay." She said then I took off.

** Haruka's POV**

After I got changed into my swimsuit, I walked over to the beach and I heard someone singing. I followed the voice and I found out that the voice was actually Marie-chan singing happily and beautifully.

**okkei! mitete ageru kara**

**jounetsu MAX moyashinasai**

**dame na toko mo yoi tokoro mo**

**motto zenbu zutto hikiukechae**

**tomodachi!**

**keikaku tekikaku tekipaki tte kikaku**

**issho ni kanaetai**

**heisei chinchaku reisei tekitou saa-!**

**canpeki shinakya**

**cansei shinakya**

**zettaiteki na ru―ru**

**saboccha dame yo shukudai ha misemasen**

**sansen shinasai**

**sansei shinasai**

**gouhouteki na ku―ru**

**wakatteru wa "ouchi ni kaeru. sore made ga afuta― suku―ru"**

**okkei! kimi ga nozomu nara**

**mongen OVER tsukiau yo**

**seikou demo shippai demo**

**chanto kyunto gutto ganbaru hito**

**daisuki!**

**seikaku kyuukyoku matomannai miryoku**

**tokidoki kenka shina**

**kuusou tengai yuujou muchuu mou-!**

**seichou shitai-**

**hyoushou shitai-**

**renshuu shidai go―ru**

**chi―muwa―ku ha katte ni yattekuru**

**sensei shitai-**

**sensei onegai**

**kenkouteki na fauru**

**shitsumon desu "banana ha oyatsu ni fukumaretemasuka?"**

**Canpeki shinakya!**

**Cansei shinakya!**

**zettaiteki na ru―ru**

**saboccha dame yo shukudai ha misemasen**

**sansen shinasai**

**sansei shinasai**

**gouhouteki na ku―ru**

**fure―mu no mukougawa ma―ku suru sumairu**

**canpeki shinakya**

**cansei shinakya**

**sekkyokuteki ga ru―ru**

**shitsumon desu "koi tte basuke ni fukumaretemasuka?"**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: My True Identity? Coming soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: My True Identity?**

* * *

** Haruka's POV**

_She was singing again, her voice was so... beautiful... like a angel that came down from the heavens._ I thought as she just stared at me, while tilting her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and I shook my head. "Oh, okay. How's my voice?"

I smiled after she asked that question and her face brightened. She twirled around happily. She wore the same swimsuit from our trip to the Hakamada's and she's gloomy or depressed like that day. I was wearing the same swimsuit as well.

"That was beautiful, Makoto." A voice from behind me complained Marie-chan's song. She smiled softly as I turned around and saw Syo-chan, standing behind me and smiling.

Marie-chan bowed and sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean. She then, looked at the both of us and asked, "can you leave?"

"How come?" I asked back and she stared at the ocean again.

"I wanna be alone before the others show up," Marie-chan stated then Syo-kun sat next to her.

"Okay, I'll be back later Marie-chan." I reminded her then walked away.

** Marie's POV**

After Haruka left, I laid my head on the cute blonde guy's shoulder as I slowly started to blush. I smiled softly as I nuzzled his shoulder and he pulled my head closer to him.

"Marie! I need you right n-" I heard Maya yelling from afar and as she came closer, she saw me with Syo. She blinked a couple of times and saw my blush. The energetic brown headed girl smiled brightly then happily said, "my god! I'm happy for you two!"

"Don't tell anyone!" The both of us yelled at her and she nodded as she twirled her finger around.

"Yeah yeah."

I sighed then got up and just walked away. "I'll be right back. Just stay here."

I heard Maya sigh then said, "fine Marie."

** Somewhere else**

As I was walking, I noticed Chi's body nearby. I wonder what Chi's doing. I thought as I walked closer and saw Natsuki with Chi. Oh! So he told him to meet up with her. I smirked then decided to move closer and hid myself in a very hidden spot as I watched them talk to each other.

"Sorry I made this kind of request to meet up with you." Chi apologized and I looked closely and I saw her blush a little.

Natsuki just shook his head and patted her head. "It's okay. I do wanna spend time with a classmate of mine; and I heard you're part of Marie-chan's group. Which is amazing!"

"H-Huh?! Y-You think so?!" She asked and Natsuki nodded. "Th-Thank you!"

Chi was wearing an average American swimsuit, which is a white two piece swimsuit. Her hair was in a ponytail still. They were talking still and I was listening very carefully so she'll confess.

"Makoto?"

I drew some sweat, thinking that someone came up to me and was wondering what I was doing. I slowly turned around and saw Syo, standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Makoto, what are you do-" he asked before he looked up and saw Chi and Natsuki near each other, getting ready to hold hands and that's when he gripped my shoulder, tightly. "They're almost there! They're about to do it!"

My heart was racing as well. I was watching a beautiful moment between both Chihiro Nagisa and Natsuki Shinomiya. But, before they were about to hold hands, Maho popped up out of nowhere and started talking to them. We both sighed, in despair; just seeing that happen made us, a bit depressed.

"Oh?" Chi said then looked around. "I don't think I've seen Marie or Syo anywhere. I think that-" She added before spotting us behind a tree and we ran off. "Hey! Marie, Syo! Don't leave!"

** Maho's POV**

As we saw the two ran off, I walked off somewhere that's away from the others and I saw a person in front of me. _I wonder who he is._ I asked myself as he walked closer to me.

"Who're you?" I asked and he just smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"..." nothing came out of his mouth. I was confused why he suddenly showed up out of nowhere and why me out of all people. I waved my hand in front of his face and he bowed.

_Okay, I'm really confused now._ I thought then he looked at me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, my dear Yuri Kimidori." He said and my head was aching badly.

_Yuri Kimidori? That's not my name! Or, is that really my name?_ I thought to myself as I began to get dizzy.

"My dear Yuri, I believe that you have some unfinished business somewhere else." He explained as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

My face started becoming red, even though I don't know him. _Why does the name 'Yuri' sound so familiar. Who is this per-_ I thought again until I cut myself off and stared at him for a moment. "C-Ceil?"

The guy, Cecil nodded and he vanished before saying, "we'll meet again, Yuri."

_Yuri Kimidori... That's right... I'm really Princess Yuri Kimidori, from Canopy._ I slowly thought before I slowly closed my eyes and fell to the ground as I slowly began to pass out.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter I: Pocky Day? Coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: you know, I sense some "Maho" aka, Yuri x Cecil coming :3 ;) oooh! I can't wait! Also, "Canopy" came from the fictional kingdom: Canopy Kingdom from Skullgirls. So, I don't own Canopy, in a way ;)**


	11. Bonus Chapter I

**A/N: aha! Okay, so, pocky day was on Monday and this is a bonus chapter that happens between C4 & C5 (it's actually after C5). Enjoy BC1! But please, read this at your own risk, there is "some" mature stuff in here**

* * *

** Bonus Chapter I: Pocky Day?**

* * *

** Class S, Marie's POV**

"Yahoo!" the red headed flirt, or airheaded back-up guitarist yelled out happily.

"Do you really want me to smack you...?" the blue headed tomboy, music producer frowned at her older sister.

Ashley quickly shook her head and happily said, "well, it's pocky day!"

I tilted my head when Ashley mentioned "pocky day" and I was a bit curious what pocky day is. So I asked, "what is pocky day?"

"Well," Ashley said before she paused to think about it. "Dunno! Do any of you know?"

Amy and I both sighed together and looked at each other.

"Hey Ichinose," Maho looked at Tokiya and asked, "can you explain to them about pocky day?"

"..." no response from him and Maho looked at both Ren and Syo.

"How 'bout you two? Jungji, Kurusu."

They just looked at each other and Syo tried to leave but, Ashley pushed him towards me and I blushed quickly and he looked away.

"Well, Miss Maid, pocky day is basically about pocky. Some people do the pocky game."

"Pocky game?" I tilted my head after Ren explained.

"It's a game where you eat one side of a pocky stick while another person, mostly your lover, eat the other. As you eat your side, the stick becomes smaller. So, when you finish the pocky, you finish the game with a kiss on the lips." Ashley explained happily as her eyes sparkles.

_Isn't that a little... extreme?_ I asked myself as I stared at Ashley.

Sadly, this redhead Lewis just sighed. "Sadly, I don't have anyone to do the game with. I'm NOT gonna do this with Amy, that'd be creepy as hell!"

Amy nodded in agreement as she just sighed in relief, a bit.

Now that I think about it... maybe I should do this game! But, with who? I thought as I smirked a bit, but that smirk slowly faded away as I asked myself. Heh, I'm only joking, me. I already know who I want to do the pocky game.

** Later that day - My room**

I decided to skip my last few classes to finish a song. Shining said that we might get a debut if we do good, so I'm finishing a song then start on the lyrics.

** 10 minutes later**

I finished composing the song and I smiled as I read the sheet until, I heard Maya's song: "True Story," go off and I picked the phone and said, "hello?"

"Marie!" Maya screamed through the phone, loudly. So loud that I fell off my chair, and landed on the ground. "Sorry Marie. But, where are you at?"

I grabbed my chair and slowly got up then told her, "I'm at our room."

"Why?!"

"A) calm down! B) I wanna finish something. So, I went back to our room to finish it. I'll show it to everyone later today." I explained my situation and she giggled happily.

"Ah, I see. You know, I heard that Maho AND Ashley explained the pocky game earlier to you guys. There's six guys that we know, you can do it with one of them, Little Tsun Tsun." she said in an evil way as my face quickly turned red.

"I-I know that! Also," I said to her then turned my hand into a fist. "Stop calling me 'Little Tsun Tsun' Maya!"

She laughed and I heard both June and Maddie laugh in the background. "Okay okay. Well class is about to start. See ya, Little Tsun Tsun."

She hung up and I did the same. I wished she stopped calling me that... Which will never happen... I thought as I set my pencil down and opened one of the drawers and saw a PSP inside. Why is Maya's PSP in my drawer? I asked myself and took it out. I checked and see what game it was and it was a game called: "Persona 3 Portable". I told myself, "I'm not a gamer, but I'll try playing this for an hour."

** 4 hours later **

When the door opened, Maya saw me screaming, "what the hell!? They killed Yukari?! Okay fine! I'll have... um... um... Angel use Garu on Priestess!"

"You're playing P3P, Marie?" I turned around and saw Maya behind me. I quickly shook my head and tossed the PSP on my pillow.

"What? Me play that? Of course not!" I told her in a "sarcastic" way.

"Whatever. Anyways, Kurusu is coming to talk to you. If you need anything, I'm gonna be with Natsuki!" She told me then left in a hurry.

I wonder why he would show up? Hmm... I know Maya brought some pocky from Auntie Mimi's house. I thought then looked at Maya's desk and saw pocky on her desk. There was a note on a box that says, 'Marie, do the pocky game with one of the guys. If you do, I'll "love" you forever! If you don't, I'll be in despair forever! So keep that in mind. ~ Maya Silverman '.

I sighed then I heard a knock on the door. I yelled out, "coming!" I opened the door and smiled happily as I blushed, seeing the lovely face of Syo Kurusu. I bowed then said, "welcome back, Master!"

"You do know that you're not in a maid outfit, right?" he told me and I nodded.

"I know, I just," I said then l looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to try something different for a day. You probably hate it..."

Syo lifted my head and kissed my cheek. "I don't hate it. I think it's cute," he said then winked at me. "Little Tsun Tsun."

"Damn them! They told you my nickname!" I yelled then sighed. "Ever since my parents died, I've been acting "strange" lately. According to my friends, I act like a tsundere you see in video games and/or animes. Since I was small, they called me 'Little Tsun Tsun,' despite that was thirteen years ago. I was happy with that, considering it fits me; but now, I hate it." I explained the story behind my nickname. "I'm not even little anymore. I'm an average height of a girl whose in high school."

"Calm down. I came to try the pocky game with you, Makoto." Syo said then showed me a box of pocky.

I pointed at Maya's desk and he saw a box of pocky with the note on top. He gave me a paper and it's written the same way that Maya wrote hers.

"Guess we have no choice, huh?" I said and he nodded.

** Sometime later**

Just like what Ashley said, I had one side while Syo had the other. We held our hands together and slowly ate the pocky stick. I liked it so far, sad thing is, we're on my bed, doing this game. I didn't wanna see Syo's face while doing this, so I closed my eyes. We finished this "messed up" game with a passionate kiss on the lips.

** 3rd Person View **

As you can clearly see, the relationship between these two S Class blondes is beyond friendship, which is noted last chapter. Anyways, that night passed by as Marie and Syo finished this damn game. As for the two of them, I'll leave their doings to your imaginations.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Mirai Shoot, coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own PSP or Persona 3 Portable, they go to Sony and Atlus**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that I've been a tad bit gone lately... I was watching PMMM and Natsume's Book of Friends lately and I'm working on story while watching them. So if I update slowly, I apologize for the late update**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Mirai Shoot**

* * *

** Maho's POV**

_I can't believe it... Canopy's long lost princess is actually... me... Maho, a girl who used to have amnesia..._ I thought as I looked down. _Yuri Kimidori... why did Cecil call me 'my dear' anyways? There's so many things I don't remember... what am I? A hummingbird who lost her way home? I'll ask later, right now, I need to find the others and don't say anything on what I remembered._

I ran to find the others until, I saw something unusual. I walked closer to see what it was and it was June, trying to make her voice higher.

"June?"

She screamed then around and sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry but," I apologized then tilted my head. "What are you doing?"

"Well..." she said then drew some sweat. "Marie told me to make my voice higher before we left..."

** Flashback - a few hours ago, 3rd Person View**

"Here," Marie said as she handed June a piece of paper with lyrics on it.

June read it carefully and looked at her, asking, "I have to make my voice higher?"

She nodded and said, "your song does that. Can you do that?"

"I think so. I'll practice soon!" June said, very determined then Marie's eyes started sparkling.

** Present, Maho's POV**

"...and that's what happened." June finished her story.

"Oh! I see!"

She nodded then started practicing again so, I left her alone.

I sighed as I put my hands behind my head. "Geez, I found June, but that girl is practicing. I wonder if Maya is hanging out with Shinomiya again. They get along very well! Gee I wonder why... same with Marie and Kurusu," I said to myself then yawned. "I'm getting Chi and we're going back to change into something else."

** June's POV**

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" I tried to make my voice higher but, I couldn't. At this rate, I might lose my voice. "God! I can't do it! Why must this be so difficult!"

I tried again and it sounded a little bit higher this time. _Oh? It went higher this time?! Perfect! Now…_ I thought happily then gripped my fist tightly. _It's time to practice that song!_

** Later**

After practicing that song, I walked around, trying to find the others. "Oh? Where could they have gone?" I asked myself as I looked around then sighed. "If I can't find them, I might as well go back to-"

"Seto?" I turned around and saw Masato behind me.

"Oh? Hello Masato, I didn't see you. Anyways," I explained then put a hand on my hip and lowered my eyes a bit. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, your friends were looking for you." he explained and I looked down a bit, feeling sort of guilty.

"I-I see. Where are they at?"

He pointed south and I started running south then I waved as I was running and yelled, "thank you, Masato-kun!"

** Marie and Maya's cottage**

I slammed the door opened and the others looked at me, looking very worried and I bowed apologizing. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Now," Maddie said, smiling happily and grabbed my shoulders. "Let's hear you sing in a very high pitch!"

The others nodded in agreement and I looked at Marie and she was staring at me. "C'mon, we're waiting!"

I sighed and started singing, in a higher pitch.

**supi―di― ni zenshin aru nomi**

**tanoshii koto getto shitai**

**nayandenaide! shunpatsuryoku desho**

**minna to nara ikerunda**

**kokoro no sutorecchi issho ni hoku shitara**

**egao ni naru fushigi da ne**

**nandemo dekiru tte ki ga suru ima sugu ni**

**yume wo tsurete hashirunda**

**shouri no WAVE makiokose**

**"honki" naraba makenai yo**

**yaritai nara yaru shikanai jan**

**kimeru kimeru kara shuuchuu nano**

**bousou shite hanseichuu yasashii koe arigatou**

**nakama ga iru sore dake de mata tsuyoku tsuyoku naru**

**dakara kimi to mirai shu―to kimetai na**

**mamori to iu seme mo ari dayo ne**

**hibi shoujin ryo―kai desu **

**sakusen nara himitsu ni chimitsu ni**

**odorokasete ageru yo**

**benchi ga kita nara pasu mo ii**

**miwataseba hitori janai saikou jan!**

**ureshii kimochi ha issei soushin de**

**yume no a―chi egakunda**

**tokimeki WAVE nokkatte**

**dokomade datte icchaou ka**

**zokusei po―zu koi no kakehiki ha**

**kimete kimechaeba nokku auto?**

**keiken ijou mousou mimidoshima na toshigoro**

**shippai toka kowagattenaide**

**ganba! ganbatte mamoritainda**

**daiji na basho ga koko ni aru**

**shouri no WAVE makiokose**

**"honki" naraba makenai yo**

**yaritai nara yaru shikanai jan**

**kimeru kimeru kara genki GO! GO!**

**bousou shite hanseichuu yasashii koe arigatou**

**nakama ga iru dakara koso motto tsuyoku tsuyoku naru**

**itsuka kimi to mirai shu―to kimerunda-!**

As she finished, we clapped and she started getting flustered. "S-Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"But that was amazing June!" Maya yelled at her, happily as she grinned happily.

"Oh, I see."

"C'mon, let's hear you again!" The twins said and I frowned.

"Hell no!" I yelled very loudly.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter II: Puella Magi Marie Magi?!**

* * *

** A/N: Okay, you'll like the next bonus chapter. This next chapter will never happen in the story, so basically, this is a "extra" chapter. Also, don't hate me if the next bonus chapter is a stupid one or something, there ****_will_**** be romance in it.**


	13. Bonus Chapter II

**A/N: Okay, the title of the bonus chapter was a lie. Sorry about that. Anyways, let's forget about that and let's read BC2~! By the way, this takes place after C10 and C11**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter II: Yuri Kimidori's Dream?**

* * *

** Nighttime, Yuri's POV**

It was nighttime and I was asleep and, dreaming peacefully and happily. That was the case, until, I woke up and I was on the ground. I looked around and saw no one. My dirty blonde hair was still tied up in a ponytail, but I was in some kind of sleeveless lightish, darkish green dress that goes down to my knees and dark green high heels. This is a dream, right? I asked myself and walked around. I went into the forest and saw something shining. I ran over there and saw a castle, shining brightly like Marie when she sings whenever she comes by the Hakamada manor. There was guards, surrounding the palace. Whenever I got closer, I feel dizzy. Then I decided to walk towards the front gate and one of the guards stopped me from entering.

"Who're you?!" he asked. "This is the Kimidori castle! The king, queen, and its long-lost princess, may enter only!"

Basically, my mother... my father... and I... can come in? I asked myself as I stared at the guard. "Not even for me? Princess Yuri Kimidori?"

The guard lowered his eyes and looked at my different shade of green dress and his eyes widen then moved out of the way. I walked in after he put a headband on my head and it was a tiara.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked aloud.

"..." no response came out then I walked further and saw two people in front of me.

"Who're you?" they both asked and they took a closer look at me.

I tilted my head a bit and asked, "you're forgetting about me?"

The queen, most likely my mother, walked up to me and kissed my head. "Welcome back, Yuri."

"How about we do something-"

"Actually, I came here with a different reason why I came back," I cut off my father and told them. "I came back to tell you that I'm, working on becoming an idol. I'm also sorry about running away. You said about an arranged marriage and, I never wanted to get married until I saw the guy first. But now I realized, that guy was actually Cecil Aijima. So I'll accept the marriage, if we can keep it a secret from the people at Saotome Academy."

They both smiled and hugged me. My mother said, "we know. Before you left, you were singing a lot. Your voice was so beautiful and cute that, we were hoping to send there. But, you already made it in. So we're happy for you."

My father nodded in agreement and said, "when you and your friends debut, we'll make a appearance but, no one, except you and Cecil, will find us."

"Okay! I do my best to make you guys proud!"

** My room**

Well, I haven't been here in a long time and my room looks clean. Well, I like how my room is clean. I wonder if the others are still asleep... Probably. I thought as I looked around my room and noticed a picture of a girl and a guy together. "Hmm? What's this?"

I picked up the picture and I looked at it for a bit then realized it was me, before I ran away. I was small, around 4'0" and I wore a small green, sleeveless dress with this headband tiara and brown boots. My hair was short, above my shoulders and I was standing next to a guy, around the same height as me and he resembles Cecil a lot. I smiled then set the picture down again.

A knock was heard on my door and I turned around and yelled out, "who is it?!"

"It's me, Marie Makoto!"

Marie? I thought she was sleeping?! "Uh, okay! Come in!"

She came in and bowed. "Good evening, Princess Yuri Kimidori."

"Um, Marie," I said and she looked at me with her head tilted, being her usual self by being confused. "Um, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Of course not Yuri!" she laughed. "Anyways," she said as she slowly stopped laughing. "Maya and I are gonna explain to you about your arranged marriage with Cecil-kun."

"Oh, okay."

Marie bowed then opened the door for Maya. She was her usual self too because she yelled out, "GOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING PRINCESS YURI KIMIDORI!"

"You don't have to scream…" I said and Marie nodded in agreement.

"Sorry. Marie, Mr. Syo Kurusu is looking for you." Maya informed Marie and she stormed off and Maya drew some sweat and I was just curious and confused.

"Wh-What was that all about?" I asked Maya and she sighed.

"Those lovebirds... yeah, those two are dating... it's sort of weird..."

They're dating?! I thought they were just good friends!? I thought then looked at Maya. "I-I thought they were just friends... they're in a relationship?"

Maya slowly nodded then walked out of my room and I slammed the door. "My dream, just got crazier! First, it was real. Next thing I know, it's now a dream! I think."

I walked out of my room and I see Cecil, kneeling on one knee and he was smiling

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, you are my future wife. It makes sense."

True. "That's true. Well, whatever. I'm glad you're here, Cecil." I said then smiled happily.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it then I blushed slightly. Cecil stood up again and hugged me, tightly. "Ever since you ran away, I was waiting for you to come back. But you never came back, so we called off the marriage. Now that you're back, I'll marry you with no regrets, my dear princess."

"Aw! That's sweet!"

Cecil smiled then disappeared. My eyes widen then I looked around and I couldn't find him. Cecil... I thought as tears slowly started flowing into my eyes. "Cecil!"

** Next Morning**

I felt my tears roll down my eyes then I slowly woke up with someone kept saying, "Maho?"

"...hmm...?"

"Are you okay?" A voice, clearly Chi's voice, woke me up and I looked at her. "Hey Maho, are you okay? When I woke up, you started crying."

"I was?" I asked and she nodded. I felt my eyes and I felt water on the bottom of my eyes.

"What happened?" Chi asked.

I looked outside and said, "I met someone in my dreams, he felt and looked real. I'm starting to love the guy."

"Okay. What's this guy's name?"

I slowly started to blush as I smiled and told her his name. "Cecil Aijima. The one I will only love."

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Jishu Koi Shoooooter! Coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: okay, updates will be slow and I'm sorry if there's no progress in this story, whatsoever. What's nice is we're close to finishing the first part of this story~! Yahoo! Thanks for your patience and I'll see you when C12 comes out soon! BTW, we get to hear some Chinese, coming out from the twins mouth! And whenever the others have there point of view, they'll say "Maho" instead of "Yuri" because, they don't know that she's Yuri Kimidori... yet, they will soon though :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Are you ready to say goodbye to Maho aka Yuri Kimidori? Well, because, she's leaving in this chapter… sadly :( oh well, I guess it was fate or destiny that this happened. We will only see her in bonus chapters from now until part II of this story. Anyways, onwards to C12~! **

* * *

** Chapter Twelve: Jishu Koi Shoooooter!**

* * *

** My room - After School, Marie's POV**

I was eating a takoyaki bun after school in my room while texting Maya. Apparently, Maho was missing since we got back; but we found a note on her desk in Chi and Maho's room saying that she's gonna be leaving the school after she regained her lost memories. Also in that note, she knows her real name, but she won't tell us. After I said, "so, what should we do? Can we continue without her?" Maya texted back and said we should talk to the others. Maya stopped texting me after that, she must be busy or something. When she stopped texting me, I finished my bun and closed my phone.

Maho… I've known you for thirteen years now, why would you leave without telling us in person instead of a note? I asked myself as I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Makoto? Can I talk to you?"

"Who's there?" I asked the person who knocked on the door.

"Who do you think?!"

I got up and I started laughing. "I'm just kidding. Hold on a second."

I walked towards the door and let Syo inside and he had Natsuki and Chi with him. I blinked a couple of times then invited them all inside.

"Hello Marie-chan!" Natsuki said my name and I nodded slowly, meaning that I said "hello" back. I looked at Chi and she was looking around the room.

"Marie," she said then sat in a chair. "Mind telling us why we're here?"

Chi, I don't even know why you're here… I thought to myself as I looked at my favorite short blonde boyfriend.

"Well, did you confess Nagisa?"

Chi's face slowly began to turn red and I started to frown and asked, "don't you think that's a little blunt?"

He shook his head then looked at the two. Now that I think about it, this is close enough. They're about the same height, almost at least. Natsuki was smiling while Chi was just blushing.

Since she started blushing deeper, Chi yelled out, "Natsuki Shinomiya! Do you me or not?!"

"Whoa, calm down Chi." I told her then I pushed her towards the door. "Sorry, I'm taking her somewhere else. Call me when he answers her question, 'kay?"

** Syo's POV **

"Okay." I responded to my favorite short blonde girlfriend.

"Thanks," she said then turned around and winked at me before she left with Nagisa.

After they left, I turned to Natsuki who was still smiling. I asked, "do you feel the same way about Nagisa?"

"I have to think about it. I'm gonna meet up with Maya-chan really quick, see you when I get back!" he told me then ran out of Makoto's room.

My phone went off and when I checked the caller, it wasn't Makoto, it was Newton.

"Hello?"

"Sorry I called you instead of Marie," she apologized then said, "she didn't pick up. I'd assumed that she's with you, considering that you two hang out a lot lately."

I blushed slightly then said, "it's okay. I'm not-"

"Shooooot Amy! You can beat Ashley!"

"I heard that! That's bullshit June!"

Seto and Ashley yelled at each other, that cut me off.

"June, why can't you calm down?!" Newton asked Seto then sighed and apologized again. "Sorry, anyways, Masato and I are gonna stop by later this week; possibly on Wednesday. Sound good?"

"Sure."

She squealed a bit then said, "thanks! Be sure you tell Little Tsun Tsun!"

"And make sure that you tell her that Amy totally destroyed Ashley at basketball!" Seto yelled at.

"Okay then." I said then closed my phone as Makoto came in.

"Hello again," she greeted with her signature smile as she closed the door. "I tired calling you but you never picked up."

"Newton called."

"Oh! She informed you! That's good." Makoto said as she blushes slightly. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Why?"

"U-Um, she and Masato started going out. They honestly never kissed before so, they're using us as "bait"." she explained then I started blushing deeply as well.

"I see. Also, the Lewis twins played basketball and Amy beat Ashley." I told her then she sat on her bed.

"I see," Makoto said then laid on her bed. "I mean, she is good at basketball and other sports."

I walked towards her and kissed her cheek and my face was completely red now.

Both of our phones went off and Makoto lowered her eyes a bit. She said, "well, Maya's staying in your room for the night."

"Seems so; Natsuki told me as well." I told her and she sighed. "Guess I'll be-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I saw that Makoto fell asleep already. I sat next to her, wrapped my arm around her then fell asleep.

** Next Morning **

"Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Newton in front of me.

"Ah!"

"Oh? You're finally awake!" she yelled and I got up.

I looked down and my shirt was gone. I looked at the smiling Madison Newton and asked, "where's my shirt at?"

She pointed towards Makoto and she slowly started blushing fiercely as she slowly turned around, making Newton laugh a lot.

"I came by to postpone that request to make you two "bait", instead, I came by because I haven't sang the song Marie gave me."

"Let's hear it, Newton." I said and she nodded.

Newton started singing and her voice, compared to the others, was a little more feminine, it was a little lower too but it was truly feminine.

**watashi ga negau subete go―ru he to todoke!**

**hitoribocchi datta**

**chotto mae no watashi ha**

**sunao ni narenai komari kao no arisu**

**"tsugi ha nani shiyokka?"**

**kokoro ni toikaketemo**

**kotae ha naku tte yume ni mekakushi wo shita**

**ganbare. koe ga kikoeta**

**ganbare. minna ga ita**

**kitto yasashii atarashii**

**suteki na basho he to suro― in! shite**

**Shooooot! suru shunkan ha sora mo tobechaisou dayo**

**mokuhyou ga kimattara mou maketakunai kara**

**Shooooot! ha yume no hoop kitto takai hodo ii**

**jibun de kimetandamon maarui yabou janpin**

**jishuren eburidei tondeke My Dream**

**ima dekiru koto**

**ima shika dekinai koto**

**kidukasete kureta sono hitomi ni kansha**

**"koi janai yo" nante**

**awatete itta keredo**

**houbutsusen ha ha―to he rakka tochuu**

**arigato. kotae wo kureta**

**arigato. anata ga ita**

**nante itoshii attakai**

**tsuyoi sono ude ni suro― in! shite**

**Shooooot! suru shunkan ni douka namae wo yonde**

**hane tsuki no shu―zu de kiseki oki ni yuku wa**

**Shooooot! ha koi no hoop shippai shitatte ii**

**houkago taiikukan namida koraete janpin**

**"suki" toka mada ienai-**

**arigato. egao wo kureta**

**arigato. minna ga ita**

**sore ha ureshii hokorashii**

**mamoritai mono wo mitsukerareta hi**

**Shooooot! suru shunkan ha sora mo tobechaisou dayo**

**mokuhyou ga kimattara mou maketakunai kara**

**Shooooot! ha yume no hoop kitto takai hodo ii**

**jibun de kimetandamon maarui yabou janpin**

**jishuren eburidei mokkai try again**

After she finished, she smiled then looked at Makoto. "I brought you some milk Marie."

Makoto bowed then slipped on a shirt from her closet. "Thanks Maddie."

"You're welcome."

I got up and stretched and Newton walked over to Makoto, but she slipped and milk was all over Makoto now.

"Wonderful..." she said then Newton walked over to her and set the cup on the table.

"Well, you're gonna switch shirts."

"Not when-"

Newton took Makoto's shirt off and I slowly turned red. Makoto was the same then looked at me, looking horrified then she screamed loudly.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye Angels of Love? **

* * *

**A/N: are these chapters getting less serious? These last few chapters of the first part is very serious, but I'm just wondering, were the last few chapters a little less serious? Meaning, were they a little off subject? **


	15. Chapter 13

** Later that day, Marie's POV**

"Marie, you're even redder than usual. What happened?" Maya asked.

"N-Nothing really special!"

She pouted then crossed her arms. _I swear... she's just a little kid in wonderland..._ I thought as I sighed.

My phone went off and I checked it and it was a text from my aunt, Mimi Hakamada.

"Mimi or-"

"I-It's from my aunt! No one else!" I cut her off then read it.

_My sweet Marie, I'm sorry to inform you but, go back to Seattle at once! From ~Aunt Mimi~ _

My eyes widen then was slowly filled with tears and Maya looked worried then read the text over my shoulders.

"I see... but I don't wanna leave! I love it here!"

My heart was filled with despair, depression and yearning to do something disgraceful. That's how I feel right now. I never wanna leave.

My eyes looked at Maya, who was mumbling over and over with anger.

"Please contact the others..." I said in a depressed way.

"Of course dammit!" she yelled then dialed the others while I walked away from the pissed off Maya.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye Angels of Love?**

* * *

** Marie's Room, Haruka's POV**

"Mimi, how come we have to go back?" Maddie-chan asked Mimi through video chat in Marie-chan's room.

"The principal never gave me details," she explained then looked down. "I don't Marie nor Maya wants to go back anyways."

She's right. Marie-chan was gripping on Syo-kun's shirt and crying loudly on his face after lashing out at everyone like the world was about to end. Maya was thrashing about in anger, swearing in English, Chinese, and Japanese over and over again or vice versa. The rest of us, looked either sad or worried what's going to our friendship.

"For now, I highly suggest saying your goodbyes and prayers to each other within two days. After that, those guys are heading back to Seattle early. The principal will give me information and I'll inform Marie." she explained then logged off.

"Amy," Ichinose-san looked at Amy-chan. "Come with me."

She blinked a few times before following him.

"Argh!" Maya-chan screamed loudly then walked to the door. "I'm gonna play basketball! If anyone wants to join, follow me now!"

Maddie-chan shrugged then followed her, along with Nagi-san, June-san, Ashley-chan and the depressed Marie-chan.

I should probably make sure they don't kill each other while playing. I told myself then rushed after them, leaving the rest of the guys there.

** Outside**

"As you know, Amy is a killer when it comes to sports, especially basketball. Which is why I asked Tokiya to talk to her." Maya-chan said with a smirk instead of a frown. "But, I believe that Marie's the killer now..."

"But, I'm not good with basketball!"

Maddie-chan shook her head then crossed her arms. "Stop denying it, it's a well-known fact. All of us has witness it, including Amy."

The others, excluding Nagi-san, nodded in agreement as Marie-chan sighed then gave in.

After a few minutes of talking and who gets the ball, they finally started playing and I was watching them play. Maya-chan's team was herself, Nagi-san and Maddie-chan while Marie-chan had herself, June-san and Ashley-chan. When they said Marie-chan's "the killer" when Amy-chan's not there, they were right. Marie-chan was sweeping through them and her movement was incredible; she looked like an actual angel.

The score right now was 12-20, and Marie-chan's team was in the lead. The girls became tired, sweaty and they weren't giving up easily either. The time was up and Marie-chan's team won the game.

"I… told you… she was… the killer when… Amy's not… here…" Maya-chan said, being out of breath and can barely talk.

"Save your breath Maya." Amy said as she walked up to us, with Ichinose-san. "Well, I'm still impressed you guys. You handled that very well, especially you Marie."

"I-I did nothing!" she yelled out, obviously embarrassed. "I-I'm going now!"

As we watched Marie-chan run off, I followed her and she ended up going back to her room.

She sighed then hit herself a few times. "God… I'm so useless… I wonder what Aunt Mimi has to say now." she said to herself then opened the door.

She looked a bit stressed so I left without her noticing me.

** Marie's POV**

I looked at my text as soon as I got into my room and my aunt texted, _Seaside wants you to perform a Japanese version of 'True Story', that's why they want you guys to go back. Tell the others. From ~Aunt Mimi~ _

_Lovely..._ I thought as I set my phone on my desk then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

** Few minutes later**

Wrapped around with a towel, I came out of the bathroom and I saw the girls here.

"Aw! _Little Tsun Tsun_ looks adorable huh?" Maya smirked as she teased me.

I slowly walked back to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Hey, did Mimi say something?" Maddie asked.

"... damn you guys! Why the hell are you here?!" I yelled out in anger and embarrassment.

"We tried calling you and you never answered. So we had Maya pick the lock." June explained in her usual tone.

I sighed then walked out, fully clothed. I wore a light blue long sleeve shirt, which is rolled up, a long yellow neck tie and black short. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my trademark blue cap and put it on.

"Um, Marie-chan," Haruka said then I looked at her and she looked a little worried. "What did Mimi say?"

I pointed at my phone then rushed out of the room with my blue Converse in my hand.

** Guys Dorm - in front of Natsuki and Syo's room**

I breathed heavily then knocked on their door and Natsuki opened the door and hugged me.

"Marie-chan! I'm glad that you're here!"

I tried to break free but I was unable to and I said, "good to see you too but, where's Syo at. He wanted me to swing by really quick."

"He left a while ago. Why don't you wait here, _Little Tsun Tsun._"

I_ really wished they never gave him permission to call me that..._ I thought as I went inside.

** Few minutes later **

After a few minutes of talking to Natsuki about the others like, how Maddie's scared of ghost stories and haunted houses, June and Ashley's deep obsession on guys (mostly Ashley's, June just wants to know how to find "the right guy"), Amy's girly side, which is actually trying on new dresses, although she hides it from the others, excluding me, and on how Maya became hyperactive. I looked at the clock and got up.

"It's getting late, I should leave and come back tomorrow."

"Okay," he said then remembered something. "I'm gonna hang out with Maya and say my goodbyes."

After that, he rushed out of the room and I followed him until a familiar face stopped me and made me walk back a bit.

"Sorry it took so long, Makoto," Syo apologized as he looked down a bit. I smiled then took off his hat and replaced it with my trademark cap. "Why do I have your cap?"

"It's a gift, from me to you," I said then twirled his hat with my finger . "Since I'm apparently leaving soon, I want to give you my favorite blue trademark cap, as a symbol of both of our friendship and relationship we've spent together."

"Makoto."

I laughed a bit then looked at him. "C'mon, I think you should call me by my first name."

"You mean Marie?" he asked then I nodded.

"Exactly!"

My blonde headed boyfriend smiled then walked over to me and hugged me. I blinked a few times then I slowly began to blush slightly.

He whispered, "don't leave."

I drew tears then hugged him back, saying, "I'm sorry, but I have to."

Syo's phone went off then he let go of me and checked.

"Apparently, you guys have a surprise for us. What is it?"

_Surprise? We planned a surprise?_ I thought then remembered what happened a few days ago.

** A few days ago, 3rd person view**

"I have an idea!" Maya yelled out, in her usual hyperactive voice.

Marie just sighed then crossed her arms. "What is it this time, Maya?"

She pouted a bit then asked, "do you have to be a downer all the time, _Little Tsun Tsun_?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Maddie stood up and put her hands on her hips and yelled, "stop arguing!"

"Sorry…" they both apologized then Maddie sat down again.

"Please continue Maya." she told Maya then she nodded.

She breathed in then out and asked, "want to do something special for the others?"

"Maho" aka, Yuri Kimidori, tilted her head then asked, "like what?"

Maya drew some sweat then lowered her eyes. "Um… um… um… I don't know…"

The others drew sweat then started thinking deeply.

After a few minutes of thinking, the twins snapped their fingers then high fived each other. "We've got an idea!"

"What is it?!" Maya asked then they smiled.

"You know that song that Marie wrote?" Ashley asked then they slowly nodded.

Amy slowly started laughing then said, "well, let's give them a gift of a song. A song that's written by yours truly."

"Are you sure?" Marie asked then the twins nodded. "Okay then! Later this week, we'll sing it to them!"

"Yeah! After all," Chihiro said as she stood up. The others did as well then raised their fists in the air.

Marie started saying, "we have our-"

"True Story!" they all yelled out happily.

** Present, Marie's POV**

Now I remember. I said to myself then grabbed Syo's hand. "Well, I bet the others are waiting. Let's go."

"Hold on." he said then I looked at him with a confused look. He showed me a necklace and the charm was a musical note. I smiled then he tied the necklace as he said, "I thought since, you were leaving soon, I should give you something special."

"I see. Okay, let's hurry. It's very special!"

"Okay okay, Marie."

** Later**

"What did you do you guys?" Haruka asked and we remained slinet.

"That's something you'll have to witness!" we all said then I snapped my fingers and a light shined on us. We were wearing a sleeveless dress which is white and pink, purple, blue, yellow, red, orange, or brown, and Converse in one of the colors. Music started playing and we started singing together.

** Parira Parira Parira (Maya: Fuu Fuu)**

** Parira Parira Parira (Chihiro: Fuu Fuu)**

**Hayaku okkiku naritai na (All: Naa!)**

**Chicchai naraba, Chicchai nari no**

**Yosa ga aru tte iu keredo…**

**Sonna no uso! Kiyasume desho?**

**Hayaku okkiku naritai!**

**Gyuunyuu nonde, Tounyuu nonde,**

**Asoko no ebi ga E n datte!**

**TORIPURU EE…Kakuzuke nante iranai!**

**Okkiku naritai!**

**June: DORIBURU, Marie: JIGUZAGU, Ashley: DIFENSU,**

**Amy: OFENSU (Maya: nn!)…Maddie: SHUUTO ga shitai**

**Hayaku homeraretai no Anata ni**

**"Mitete, Mitete, Kimechau zo!"**

**JANPU shite! JANPU shite!**

**Motto, Motto, Motto…Otona ni naru toki wa itsu mo**

**Seichouchuu! Seichoutsuu! Setsunai itami…**

**Dakedo zettai taete miseru!**

**Yureru (Maya: Yureru) Hazumu (Chihiro: Hazumu) Fureru (Maya: Fureru) GOORU mezashite!**

**Aa! Okkiku narita~i! (Chihiro: Parira Parira)**

**Oshite mo dame de Hiite mo dame de**

**Osanai kara to iu keredo Sonna no iya! Atodzuke desho**

**Hayaku okkiku naritai!**

**Ofuro no naka de, MASSAAJI shite**

**SERUFU no KEA ja muri datte**

**Yuuki dashite…Dakedo yappari mojimoji!**

**Okkiku naritai!**

**RIBAAN RIBAAN WAN TSUU SUTEPPU (Maya: Nn!)**

**FEIKU wa shinai WAN ON WAN no shoubu yo**

**Anata to…**

**"Sore de wa minasan, Goissho ni!"**

**JANPU shite! JANPU shite!**

**Motto, Motto, Motto…**

**Senobi wo shitara todoku kyori yo…!**

**Seichouchuu! Seichoutsuu! Setsunai itami…**

**Sou yo zettai katte miseru!**

**Yureru Hazumu Fureru GOORU mezashite!**

**Aa! Okkiku narita~i!**

** Parira Parira Parira…**

**JANPU shite! JANPU shite!**

**Motto, Motto, Motto…**

**Otona ni naru toki wa itsu mo**

**JANPU shite! JANPU shite!**

**Motto, Motto, Motto…**

**Senobi wo shitara todoku kyori yo…!**

**Seichouchuu! Seichoutsuu! Setsunai itami…**

**Sou yo zettai katte miseru!**

**Yureru (Maya: Yureru) Hazumu (Chihiro: Hazumu) Fureru (Both: Fureru) GOORU mezashite!**

**Aa! Okkiku narita~i! (All: Parira Parira)**

After we finished, my phone went off and it was my aunt.

I answered the call and said, "hello?"

"Great news! That was obviously a messed up prank that they put together. So, you won't be leaving and going back to Seattle!" she said.

"Wonderful! Thanks Aunt Mimi!"

"But," she stopped me and I tilted my head. "You shouldn't get your hopes up. There's a chance that the messed up prank could be true. So don't try and get your hopes up, _yet_ Marie. Well, I wish the best of you. Maho would want that to happen anyways."

My eyes widen as she hung up. _Maho told her... I wonder how come she never told us... Oh well, I'll also keep that in mind. _

As I closed my phone, Maya and Ashley asked, "was that Mimi?"

I turned to them and nodded and their faces were beaming. They both raised their fists in the air and jumped happily.

"Damn you guys! Get down here! I have something to tell you, it's the downside!" I yelled at them and they looked at me, confused. "Although it was a messed up prank, she fold me not to get our hopes up. That prank might be real."

"We understand," they both said then looked at me with a smirk. "Little Tsun Twin, let's have some fun!"

They jumped on me and I yelled at them with a lot of anger in my system. "Damn you guys, stop calling me that!"

* * *

**Final Chapter: Let's Shoot for our real True Story, on Debut Day! coming soon**

* * *

** A/N: Well, we're almost there! Next chapter is the end of the first part of the story! I'm excited for it actually! The end was rushed so, I fixed it **


	16. Final Chapter

**A/N: Ready for a long chapter? Cause I am :) this is pretty long, longer than the others, not combined though. I love this chapter very much, well, other than C5. Anyways, let's end part one of this story on a good note. *whispers* there's gonna be at least three more bonus chapters still**

* * *

"Thanks! We'll tell the others!" both Maya and I thanked Saotome then rushed out of his office in such a hurry.

* * *

**Final Chapter: Let's Shoot for our real True Story, on Debut Day!**

* * *

** Hallways**

Maya and I were running in the hallways, trying to find the others.

"Maya, can't we slow down?" I asked Maya and she shook her head. "Can't we just call the others?"

Maya stopped running then took out her phone. "Good idea."

I drew some sweat after I stopped running. "You mean you never thought of that? It's the obvious thing to do instead of running to find the others."

"Shh!"

"Sorry..." I said in a sarcastic way.

_Well, we finally made it! I guess we needed some extra work on everything. I honestly thank the others, they helped me become not just person, but a better composer and singer._ I thought to myself then looked around.

"... Yeah! ... Okay, we'll meet you there soon-"

"Hell yeah!" I cut her off by yelling loudly.

Maya looked at me and blinked in confusion as she closed her phone. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry! I'm just a little excited!"

Maya Silverman, my best friend, just heard something that came out of my mouth. She thought I was crazy or something but, she ended up laughing a lot.

"Geez, I haven't seen you like this in a _loooooooooong_ time, Marie. After we've regained your faith in this world after what happened thirteen years ago."

"Don't remind me!" I yelled at her and she kept laughing. "Where are they at?"

"They're relaxing in Haruka's room. They said that she and the guys are being called to Saotome's as well." Maya slowly calmed down as she explained.

I smiled a bit then checked my phone and I looked at Maya, who was about ready to sing something.

**Mata kyou mo mune no oku tozashita Heart Beat**

**Mite hoshii misetakunai dou dou meguri**

**Muchuu dake ja wakaranainda**

I smiled as I heard her sing True Story again, so I decided to join in on the singing as the chorus.

**Say Hello (Marie: Hello!)**

**Sen no uso zenbu ketobashite**

**Shout Friends (Marie: Shout Friends) honki no kotoba dake**

**Hibike sekai no kanata made**

**Ring Bells (Marie: Ring Bells) shiranai kane no ne ga**

**(Both): Kimi no DOA tataitara True Story**

**Mune sawagi mushi shite mo kokoro ga Feel Blue**

**Kekkyoku wa te ni tsukanai asa ga kichau**

**Omou dake ja todokanainda**

**(Both): Change Yourself**

**Kami-sama ni makeseterannai**

**Just Find (Marie: Just Find) hontou wa kikoeteta**

**Kimi no setsunai koe zutto**

**Shake Hands (Marie: Shakes Hands) te wo tsunagu yuuki de**

**Hoshi ga ima seiza ni naru yo**

**Shout Friends (Marie: Shout Friends) honki no kotoba dake**

**Hibike sekai no kanata made**

**Dream Bells (Marie: Dreams Bells) futari no kane no ne ga**

**(Both): Asu no DOA hiraiteku True Story**

As we finished, we looked at each other and smiled before we were walking towards Haruka's room.

** Meanwhile - Saotome's Office, Haruka's POV**

"I'm sorry, but you're not in it, Miss Nanami." Shining-san told me and I looked down. The guys were trying to change his mind but, nothing was working.

_I bet Angels of Love is in, including Marie-chan, considering that she's part of the group. She even took both of the courses. Marie-chan must be special, I don't blame her._ I thought then looked at Shining-san. I asked, "what about-"

"Are you talking about_ Princesses of Hope_?" he cut me off and asked me. I was confused, he said Princesses of Hope, does he mean Angels of Love?

"Don't you mean _Angels of Love_?" Ittoki-kun asked and he nodded. "But, you called them-"

"Even though they're called that, on the day of their debut, they're dubbed as _Princesses of Hope_, because they bring hope to our school. They brought love to Seaside and," he explained before pointing at the guys. "They also brought love towards you boys."

"That might be true but," I said then paused for a brief second. "How is Marie-chan getting debut too?"

"Miss Nanami," he said then turned around and his back was facing us. "You remember when they were caught up in Seaside's "messed up" prank?"

My eyes widen a bit then I looked down a bit.

"We all do, everyone was very depressed when they found out." Hijirikawa-san explained with his usual tone of voice.

"Well, I was once friends with the vice principal at Seaside."

Once he told us, we were all surprised. I was wondering when he met the vice principal of Seaside.

Shinomiya-san asked, "when did you meet the vice principal?"

"To be honest, she's Marie Makoto's aunt on her father's side." he told us and we were again, surprised. "Miss Makoto never wanted to tell anyone because after her family died, her aunt blamed Miss Marie Makoto for killing them. Although, she didn't do it because it was a car accident, she fully hates her unlike Mimi Hakamada. As a result, whenever she sees or hears Miss Marie, she'll try and punish her. That's one of reasons why she wanted her, and Marie's friends back to Seattle."

"What's her name?" I asked and he turned around again, with a serious expression on his face.

"Her name is Rita Makoto." he said. "Rita happens to be Marie's father's younger sister."

"Why would-" Syo-kun asked then Shining-san cut him off.

"Enough! Also, don't tell her I told you. Anyways, I'm sorry Miss Nanami, but you're not gonna debut with them."

I looked down again then sighed. "Okay…"

** In Haruka's Room, Marie's POV**

I stretched after rehearsing some dance moves for our soon-to-be debut performance in a couple of days.

"That was awesome!" Ashley yelled out as she stretched as well.

"Although I would yell at my sister, for once," Amy said with her arms crossed as usual. But today, she had a smile on her face and said, "I totally agree with her!"

June smirked a bit then poked Amy's cheek. "What's with the sudden change in attitude, Amy? That's unlike you, you know?"

"Are you saying I can't act like this?!"

"Everyone calm down!" I yelled out and they all stopped and looked at me. I gripped my hands into fists and pointed at them. "You know, we're gonna beat the guys! But I need everyone to cooperate! If we can do that, we'll be amazing!"

The girls blinked a couple of times, wondering where I got all of this determination from. Amy walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"You know, she's right! Sometimes, we just goof around and bicker at each other. If we can cooperate, our group can make it to the top!"

Chi justed coughed for a bit then sat on Haruka's bed. "Excuse me but," she said then looked at us and asked, "what happened to you two?"

"You know," Maddie said then looked at us. "You two are acting weird now. What's up?"

"I bet we have _two Little Tsun Tsuns_ now." Maya said as she smirked. June, Ashley and Maddie looked at her then smirked as well.

"Yeah right!" we both yelled at them.

I sighed then poked my forehead. "Well, let's call it a night. I need to finish the song anyways."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Marie." the others said at the same time with a smile and I smiled back before I left Haruka's room.

** Hallways - on my way back to my room**

_What's up with me today? I bet Maya gave me her energy or something._ I told myself as I was thinking about what happened earlier. As I opened my door to my room, honestly, Maya should've just came along with me, I thought of lyrics to the song we're using for our debut performance.

** My room**

I smiled then muttered, "growing my determination… don't give up and do your best! Try your luck, and fight! Chin-up!" I kept saying that over and over again and I got to my desk and wrote the rest of the lyrics before I went to sleep.

** The Next Day - 2 more days 'til debut**

I woke up and yawned loudly as I stretched. I kept dreaming about Maho, I kept wondering why she told my aunt and not us. I shook my head then got up and got ready. I noticed that Maya wasn't in her bed, but I saw a note on her desk and it said,_ Little Tsun Tsun, I took off early today. I was going to go outside to talk to Mimi about our news. I'll see you during practice. By the way, I love the lyrics you wrote for our performance. Perfect as usual Little Tsun Tsun! Keep up the good work! From: Maya Silverman!_

I laughed happily. I'm glad she liked the lyrics. I hope the others do as well. I set the note down and continued getting ready.

** Later that day**

"Oh? You're done with the lyrics?" Amy asked and I nodded and handed her the lyrics. She and Ashley read through the lyrics and smiled happily. "They're amazing Marie."

Ashley chuckled and gave me a thumbs up. "That's our Marie Makoto!"

"May I look at them?" Ren popped out of nowhere and it scared the living crap out of me.

"Ren, this is the lyrics we're using for a special performance in two days. I'm sorry to say but, nope! You can't look at them!" Ashley told him while smiling happily.

"What about me?" Syo asked and I shook my head.

"Absolutely not! It's a secret!"

Amy grabbed my hand and Ashley's and dragged us out of the classroom with a smile upon her face. "Let's go practice!"

"Wait a second Amy!" I yelled at her but she kept dragging us.

** Outside**

The other four members of our group was outside, they were waiting for us to arrive and they had a basketball on the grass.

"What up with the basketball?" I asked.

"The lyrics go _really_ well with basketball, and it's mostly about basketball anyways." Maya explained and I sighed, that was true.

"They are?" Chi asked and I handed her the lyrics. She read through them with Maddie and June and they all smiled. "I like it."

"Same here!" June agreed and Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's practice then." I said and we started practicing for about 2-4 hours.

** After Practice - Evening**

We drank lots of water to keep our voices in good shape and so that we won't get tired easily. I wiped my forehead with my arm and Maya handed me a towel and I took it and used it on my forehead.

"That was amazing! Let's not practice tomorrow." Amy smiled happily then suggested.

I nodded then looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"

They looked at each other then nodded and I looked at Amy, who kept that smile for the entire day.

"Okay, we get a break tomorrow. We all got everything under control right?" I asked and they slowly nodded their sweaty heads and I stretched. "It's almost nighttime, I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"Want me to come with you?" Maya asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, you live with me."

"Heh, I know I know." she said happily then we took off as the others waved their hands.

** On our way back to our room - Evening**

"The weather here is different than Seattle." Maya said I tilted my head.

"Not really; in my opinion, they're the same."

"Coming from you, I bet. Remember, I came from China." she reminded me then I nodded.

"I know." I said then opened the door to our room.

As we got inside, I ran towards my bed, jumped and landed on it.

"Sleeping already?" Maya asked as she set her bag down and I nodded. "Well, we did practice a lot today. But take a shower first."

"Okay!" I stood up then ran towards the bathroom. "Hey, get my tank top and shorts!"

"Not gonna get them yourself?!" Maya asked and I blushed deeply.

"Of course not!"

"Okay!" she yelled back.

** A few minutes later**

As I got out of the shower, I was yawning loudly so, after I dried off my hair, I went straight to sleep after laying my head on my pillow.

** The Next Day - 1 more day 'til Debut**

I was sleeping happily until Maya screamed loudly and that woke me up. I got up and I was leaning towards Maya's bed and asked, "what is it, Maya-!" but, I fell and landed on the ground.

She looked down and blinked a couple of times but, she never asked why I was on the ground. She asked, "guess who's also getting a debut concert?!"

I slowly got up and I didn't have a clue so I just shrugged and she gave me her phone with a text from Chi. _Apparently, the guys also got a chance with the debut concert and they're called STARISH. Does that mean they're our rivals? _

"Rivals?" I tilted my head and said that part aloud. "They could be."

"WHAT! But, Natsuki's my friend! My _guy_ best friend, in fact!" my brown headed, hyperactive friend and roommate yelled out.

"Calm down Maya! I bet Saotome gave them the chance, just like he did to us. So, let's just stay calm, okay?"

"Fine…!"

"Let's play basketball today instead. Let's have the guys watch as well." I suggested and she smiled with a frown upon her face.

"Let's do it, Marie!"

** Later that day**

We played a quick match. Chi was on the sidelines with the guys and Haruka as they watched us play our heated match.

The game ended with a tie, honestly, Amy was playing so that's why we ended up with a tie and we were just as tired as yesterday's practice.

"How long have you been playing, Marie?" Otoya asked and I thought for a moment before I could answer.

"About a year or two."

Natsuki, along with Maya, hugged both me _and_ Syo, due to "cuteness" or something. I was getting a little tired of that and I wanted to scream at both of them.

"Hey, why _STARISH_?" Chi asked as she tilted her head. "Why that name instead of something else?"

"Saotome chose the name." Masato said and I blinked a couple of times.

"And you girls are gonna be dubbed _Princesses of Hope_ tomorrow." Ren explained and I was really confused now.

"Princesses of Hope?!" my group of girls blinked a couple of times before asking, in a very surprised way.

"You never knew?" Haruka asked and we shook our heads.

"It's no surprise, considering that they were known as _Angels of Love_ by others, including themselves." Tokiya explained and he has a point.

My arm was grabbed by Amy and she dragged me off with the others in the other hand and Ashley had the others as well in her hands.

** Somewhere else**

"The hell?!" Maya asked and they glared at us.

"It's obvious that we got a problem." Ashley said and I tilted my head.

"Problem?"

They nodded and they whispered the guys band name and I was still confused. I was wondering why they were fussing over that, but I thought it carefully and I realized something.

"You mean, S is Shinomiya, T is Tokiya, A is ?, R is Ren, I is Ittoki, S is Syo, H is Hijirikawa?" Chi asked and the Lewis twins nodded.

"It's based off either their first or last name!" Amy explained and she has a point. "Our name is something that we all came up with, considering that we're like angels and we bring love to others besides ourselves."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Feeling okay Marie?" June asked and I nodded.

"I'm not sick or anything; I've gotten really tired lately. Which is why I go to sleep early." I explained and they all yawned as well.

"We've been working too hard. Let's just go to sleep in our rooms and it's close to nighttime anyways." Maddie told us and we nodded and headed back to our rooms for the evening/night.

** The Next Day - Afternoon, close to 3PM, Day of Debut performance**

"Marie! Wake up! Hurry and wake up already!" Maya yelled my name a couple of times then I looked at her while I was rubbing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I yawned.

"We overslept! Not just us, all of us!"

"What!?" my eyes widen after she explained and she nodded. "Well, when do we go on?!"

"Let's see, oh I don't know, 3-4 more hours!"

"Where are the others at?!" I asked and she pointed downstairs. "Okay, let's hurry!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Maya asked as she got ready.

** Downstairs - Two more hours 'til Debut**

"Hurry, we're gonna be late!" Maddie reminded us and we ran off with her and the others.

** Later - One hour 'til Debut**

We arrived with an hour left and we were feeling exhausted after what happened.

"Where were you guys at?" Haruka asked and we breathing heavily.

"Don't... ask... right... now..." Maya told her.

"Well, the guys are almost done with their performance, I suggest changing really quick." she suggested then we ran off to the changing room.

We saw jerseys with 7 numbers on the back. I grabbed the one with one on the back, Amy has two, Ashley has three, Maddie has four, June has five, Maya has six and Chi has seven. The jersey was red and the words were white. What's interesting is that it has our last names and band name. We wore Converses in our favorite color, I wore a white skirt while the others wore white shorts.

Once we got out, the guys were smiling when they saw us.

"Marie," Syo called my name so, I walked over to him and he put my blue trademark cap on my head. He then whispered in my ear, "good luck."

I nodded then followed the others as they climbed up the ladder but, I looked down and warned them about my skirt. "Don't look up...!"

They nodded then covered their eyes then I continued climbing the ladder.

**With the others**

"Areyou guys ready?" I asked the others and they nodded.

"True Story is here!" Maya yelled happily.

"Sunday's here, so let's give it our all." Chi said happily.

"We're just as happy as you guys!" both Ashley and Amy told us.

"Calm down!" Maddie and June said then smiled.

"Let's do it!" I yelled then we all jumped down, about 4 feet's before landing on the stage and the music started playing and we danced like we practiced, happily.

**growing my determination**

**don't give up! and do your best!**

**try your luck, and fight! chin-up!**

**(Maddie): Wakatteiru yo Hitori no muryokusa nante**

**(Marie): Ushinai souna mono Mune ni taguri yoseta**

**(Ashley): Yasashii kotoba SURURI hoho wo kasumete**

**(Amy): Yoseru shousou kan Tada GOORU mitsumeta**

**(June): Nakisou datta kokoro wo Atatamete kureta basho**

**Itami wo toraetemo Mamorinukitakute**

**we're unripe fighter **

**(June): Ima wa makenai**

**Chiisana te wo**

**(Amy): Takaku hirogete**

**Semaru PAWAA**

**(Ashley): Ukete Dakishime**

**Hanekaesunda Sora e!**

**(Marie): Yamenai yuuki**

**Asu e jump and shoot!**

**(Maddie): Kimi e PASU suru kara**

**Yobisamasareta omoi to**

**game ga ugoki dasu**

**growing my determination**

**don't give up! and do your best!**

**try your luck, and fight! chin-up!**

**(Maddie): "Wakatte hoshii..." Mukuchina teikou KONPUREKKUSU**

**(Marie): Tsukuri egao dake umaku natte yuku ne**

**(Ashley): Kore de SAYONARA Nando ii kikasetemo**

**(Amy): Tachikirenai mono ga Tashikani soko ni arun da ne**

**(June): Hitori bocchi janai koto Oshiete kureta basho de**

**Tsumazuki nagara demo Habatakeru ki ga shita**

**we're unripe dreamer**

**(June): Ima wa nakanai**

**Kata wo tataku**

**(Amy): Kimi ga iru kara**

**Hitotsu hitotsu**

**(Ashley): Tsunagi awasete**

**Kaze no youna chikara e!**

**(Marie):Semaru kabe wo kawashi**

**cut and dash!**

**(Maddie): Kimi wo shinjiteru karam**

**Seiza no youni mawaridasu**

**Mirai e no FOOMEESHON**

**(Maya & Chihiro): Waga mono kao no koppo, issou!**

**Waza mo karei kanbi, junjou!**

**Kawaii dake janai yo! NOO NOO!**

**UINKU WANCHANSU de WANHANDO SHUUTO!**

**Nakanaka II ne Toppa Kaichou!**

**Konna ni muchuu Chotto Juushou?!**

**Kuchae! Gujjobu! Joushiki buttobu Yume e no chouyaku**

**Chou DANKU SHUUTO!**

**we're unripe fighter**

**(Maddie): Ima wa makenai**

**(Marie): Chiisana te wo**

**(Amy): Takaku hirogete**

**(Ashley): Semaru PAWAA**

**(June): Ukete Dakishime**

**Hanekaesunda Sora e!**

**(Maya & Chihiro): Yamenai yuuki Asu e jump and shoot!**

**Kimi e PASU suru kara Yobisamasareta omoi to**

**game ga ugoki dasu**

**we're unripe dreamer Ima wa nakanai**

**Kata wo tataku Kimi ga iru kara**

**Hitotsu hitotsu Tsunagi awasete Kaze no youna chikara e!**

**Semaru kabe wo kawashi cut and dash!**

**Kimi wo shinjiteru kara Seiza no youni mawaridasu**

**Mirai e no FOOMEESHON**

**(Maddie, Marie, Ashley, Amy & June): growing my determination**

**don't give up! and do your best!**

**try your luck, and fight! chin-up!**

**(Maya & Chihiro): growing my determination**

**don't give up! and do your best!**

**try your luck, and fight! chin-up!**

**Somewhere Else - 3rd Person View **

"Cecil, how are they?" Yuri asked Cecil and he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, my dear, you're friends are fantastic." he complimented them then grabbed Yuri's hand and lifted her head. "Shall we leave?"

Yuri nodded then Cecil gave her a kiss on her lips before they left.

**Haruka's POV**

_They were good...They must've practiced a lot. _I thought as I was surprised by their performance as they walked towards me.

"Something wrong?" Marie-chan asked and I shook my head. "I see."

The guys and I smiled at _Angels of Love_ and they smiled back.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter III: Tokiya Ichinose and Amy Lewis? Coming soon**


	17. Bonus Chapter III

**A/N: Okay, during the main chapters, we spent an unhealthy amount of time with both short blondes, we also spent a some time with the prince and the princess so, we're gonna shift gears a bit and start on the relationship between Tokiya and Amy~! This happens after Tokiya called Amy on C13. These two bonus chapters will be short**

* * *

** Bonus Chapter III: Tokiya Ichinose and Amy Lewis?**

* * *

** Tokiya's Room, Amy's POV**

We both walked into Tokiya's room and I looked around the room and I sort of blushed a bit.

"S-So, do you share a room with someone?" I kindly asked after I finished looking around.

He looked at me then nodded. "Yes, I share one with Otoya."

"I see." I smiled a bit then walked towards the window and sees the others playing basketball. I made my hand into a fist as I watched them play then I calmed down and asked, "do you look after him? Like I do with my sister."

"Not really. But I do care for him." he replied and I turned around then looked down.

"Oh, I see."

Tokiya walked towards me and lifted my head. I slowly started blushing deeply. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." I said then I moved away a bit.

"You're lying, Amy. Something's on your mind." he said.

"I am? I never noticed!"

Tokiya tilted his head then asked, "how do _you _feel about your sister, Ashley?"

"Me?" I pointed at me as I tilted my head and he nodded. "Well, it's true that I lash out at her once in a while, but I really love her as a sister; even though she's really flirty and causes trouble a lot."

"Okay, do you feel about me?" Tokiya also asked and my face insistently started getting all flushed and flustered.

"What?! Me towards you!? Well, I um," I said then looked away, trying to find the right words. "I um, feel really strong towards you. Meaning that-"

I was cut off because Tokiya kissed my lips to shut me up. I kissed him back then I pushed him away and ran out of the room.

_The hell is wrong with me!? _I asked myself as I ran off until my arm was pulled by someone from behind. I turned around and I saw it was Tokiya. "I was going to see if the others finished their basketball game."

"They play basketball?" he asked I nodded. "When?"

"When we were in Seattle. The others, excluding Nagi-san, we've played a long time. Marie learned about two years ago and she's very good," I explained then smiled. "I wanna see who won!"

Tokiya let go of my arm and he started thinking. "I should go as well, I'm rather curious."

_I_ grabbed _his_ arm and _I _draggedhim this time until we got outside and saw the others finish their game.

Tokiya whispered in my ear, "I love you, Amy Lewis."

I blushed deeply and Maya said, "I… told you… she was… the killer when… Amy's not… here…"

_That's true. _I thought then walked up to them and said, "save your breath Maya."

_No matter what Tokiya, I will love you! Even if I have to look after my flirting older sister. _I thought to myself as the others were talking.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter IV: Ren Jinguji and Ashley Lewis? Coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was short...ish... the next bonus chapter is also short -" Oh yeah! I need another OC, and it ****_has _****to be a guy! I need someone to be paired up with Maya **


	18. Bonus Chapter IX

**Bonus Chapter IX: Ren Jinguji and Ashley Lewis? **

** Outside of the Stadium, Ashley's POV**

I checked my text messages and I sighed after I broke up with yet another guy, even though I wasn't supposed date.

"Well, I dated every guy from that school. I need a challenge... who can I "date" now?!" I mumbled to myself but, I heard footsteps and I turned around and saw Ren.

"Dating isn't allowed you know." he said then I put my phone away then looked at him.

"I know, but I'm the biggest flirt! I need a challenge!"

He just smirked the grabbed my hand and I blushed a bright red. "Why not me? I'm also a big flirt."

"That's true..." I said then hesitated what to say next. "How about, we secretly date so no one, except you and me, know. Sound fair?"

"Alright, _Flirty Lewis_."

"_F-Flirty Lewis_...?!" I was shocked then shook my head and went along with it as I smiled and I kissed his cheek then went back inside, leaving him alone, outside.

**Bonus Chapter V: Marie's Past Life**


	19. Bonus Chapter V

**Bonus Chapter V: Marie's Past Life**

** Outside, Haruka's POV**

I was writing some stuff in my journal underneath a tree while Marie-chan was sleeping on the other side. Someone casted a shadow and when I looked up, it was half of the guys and half of the girls.

"Oh? Hello, do you need something?" I asked and the girls walked over to the other side.

"Nanami," Ittoki-kun said and I blinked a few times. "How long have you been out here?"

"I've been out here for-" I responded until I was interrupted by a loud scream on the other side.

Naturally, we looked and saw blood on Marie-chan's arm.

"What happened to Marie-chan?" Shinomiya-san asked and Maya-chan looked up.

"She passed out, nothing too serious. Although, we really wish that she'd stop passing out due to the sight of blood."

Syo-kun walked over to Marie-chan and kneeled as he asked, "how come she passes out due to blood?"

"I'm curious as well. How did become so afraid of blood, which causes her pass out?"

Maya-chan, Amy-chan and June-chan looked at each other then sighed.

"Well, remember when her parents died?" Amy-chan asked and we nodded. "Well, that's why."

"Just because her parents died, she's passes out due to the sight of blood?" Syo-kun asked and the three nodded.

"How was her life like?" Ittoki-kun asked and June-chan stood up.

"I don't know everything but, I know enough about her past life before meeting all of us."

Maya-chan stood up as well and asked, "shall I tell them?"

"It's easier, since you've known her the longest." Amy-chan insisted as she wrapped bandages around Marie-chan's arm.

"Okay," she said then looked at the four of us. "Before meeting us, Marie lived in Japan. As you know, she lived with her parents,"

** 3rd Person View**

"Marie was about four when she moved to Seattle." Maya explained as she showed Haruka, Otoya, Natsuki and Syo a picture of her and Marie as kids.

Maya was about 4'1" and she had semi long brown hair and her earings were small orange circular shapped earings. She wore a blue short sleeve dress that goes above her knees and black flats. Marie was around 3'8" and she had long blonde hair and wore the same type of clothes as Maya. She wore her grey glasses and she looked nervous.

"What are you guys wearing?" Haruka asked Maya.

"Seaside Elementary School's girls uniform." Maya responded then put the picture away as she said, "her mom, Morgan Makoto, told me that she had a friend before moving but, apparently she forgot about him after meeting us and moving to Seattle. Anyway, Marie loved her life and she wished that she'll have a wonderful life with us and her family. Sadly, that never happened and her aunt on her dad's side treated her very poorly; and she's the vice principal of Seaside."

Haruka and the others became shocked and was curious why.

"Is there a reason?" Otoya asked and Amy sighed.

"She blames Marie for her brother's death."

"I thought it was stupid!" June yelled as she turned her hands into fists. "I mean, blaming your own niece for something she never done! It was obvious it was some kind of drunk driver!"

"I think you should calm down June-chan." Haruka tried calming June down.

"Sorry about that," the dark, pink headed girl apologized. "Carry on."

"Okay," the hyperactive drummer said. "Let's see... Where was I at...?"

"Well, how about the part when I pass out due to blood?"

"Okay! Wait, what?" Maya agreed then became confused and looked down and saw the shining face of the blonde guitar player and singer, Marie Makoto.

** Marie's POV**

"I said,_ 'Well, how about the part when I pass out due to blood?'_"

"Yeah!" my three friends nodded and the others nodded as well.

"Well," I said then hesitated. "The accident happened. I was so scared, I saw blood all over me and I cried as I screamed. Shortly after, I lost consciousness and I passed out. I was actually in a coma for a few days after I hit my head hard on the ground and, I was released the day after I awoke. So, when I got back, I was in one of those "moods", and I got the nickname, _Little Tsun Tsun_."

I looked down then dug through my folder and searched for something as the others smiled a bit then looked confused when I pulled out a song.

"What song is that, Makoto?" Syo asked and I handed the sheet to him.

"_**Kimi to no Nakushi Mono**_ or by its English name, _**The Things I Lost With You**_. A song, written and sung by Morgan Makoto, my mother. This was her last song before she got fired." I explained then pulled out my MP3 player and looked up at the others. "Wanna hear it?"

The others nodded then I pressed play and the music was on and it was cheerful and happy, but it sounded sad.

**Nakushita mono taisetsu na koto mamorenakatta bokura no **

**Egao no kage kono saki itsuka hareru koto inotteru**

**Jikan wa sugi kyou no owari wa atarimae ni yatte kuru **

**"Jaa mata ne" to miokuru senaka hontou wa "mata" nante nai**

**Dareka no shiranai machi bokura wa soko de deatte **

**Itsukaraka kaze wa itsumo soko ni fuiteta**

**Demo boku wa kimi ja nai kara tsutaeru koto shita dekinakute **

**Mayoi tomadoi kizu wo uketari**

**Futatsu no te ni noseta kioku yubisaki e kasuka ni nokoshite **

**Sono te toreru you ni**

**Hon no sukoshi yume no tsudzuki wo asa ga kuru mae made wa to **

**Omoide ni mo narenai you na nemuri wo issho ni mita**

**Hashaide ita odayaka na koro bokura wo ugokenaku suru **

**Tachidomareba furikaeru dake sonna jikan wa tou ni nai**

**Shiranai bashou darake tabi wo suru you na machi wa **

**Natsukashii kaze ni itsunomanika natteta**

**Ima boku wa kimi ni mukatte dekiru dake wo zenbu tsutaeyou **

**Mimi wo fusagi me wo tojitemo ii**

**Miushinaisou na kokoro to suterarenai omoi wo komete **

**Uketotte hoshiin da**

**Kodomo mita na kimi otona ni narenai boku **

**Kono mama onaji koto shitetai kedo**

**Demo boku wa kimi ja nai kara tsutaeru koto shita dekinakute **

**Mayoi tomadoi kizu wo uketari**

**Futatsu no te ni noseta kioku yubisaki e kasuka ni nokoshite **

**Mou hanareru toshitemo**

**[English]**

**The things we lost, the important things, us, who are unprotected **

**I'm praying that someday the shadow of your smile will become sunny**

**Time goes on, the end of today comes along as any other **

**I say, "See you later" to your back as you walk away, but the truth is, there is no "later" **

**We happened to meet in a town no one else knows **

**Since then, the wind has always blown there**

**But I am not you, so I was unable to convey **

**My hesitation, my confusion, the wounds I received**

**The memories that were placed in our two hands remain faintly on our fingertips **

**As if taking us by the hand**

**The continuation of the dream I saw just a little of before morning came **

**Together we saw it as we slept, so we wouldn't become too accustomed to our memories**

**The peaceful times when we celebrated make us unable to move **

**If I stand still and just look back on it, those times weren't so long ago**

**The town that was so full of unknown places, it was like a journey **

**Became a nostalgic wind before we knew it**

**Now, I turn to face you and to convey everything that I can **

**It's fine even if you cover your ears and close your eyes**

**I want you to receive **

**The heart I lost sight of and all of the feelings I could not throw away**

**I'd like things to remain as they are **

**You, child-like, and I, unaccustomed to being an adult**

**But I am not you, so I was unable to convey **

**My hesitation, my confusion, the wounds I received**

**The memories that were placed in our two hands remain faintly on our fingertips **

**Even if we're apart**

As the song ended, I turned off my MP3 player and tucked it away somewhere and I looked up at the others, waiting for an answer.

"That was..." Haruka said, but her voice sounded a little sad.

"Your mom touched my heart, again Marie." my three friends told me and I nodded.

"Makoto, that was amazing."

I smiled as happy tears slowly started coming into my eyes. "It's only my mother's songs, it impacts happy or sad feelings. Thanks to that song, I wrote many songs in which, they impact someone's feelings."

"Morgan was a good singer. I heard her sing another song when we first met." The hyperactive drummer said I nodded as I wiped off the tears.

"That's true."

Syo kneeled down next to me and held his hand out. "Why don't we try and make you happy again."

I looked up then I grabbed my cap and put it on while I avoid making eye contact.

"We'll help too, Marie-chan!" Otoya said and I nodded.

"Okay," I said as I smiled with my tears in my eyes still. "You guys can help me!"

"First, blood!" June yelled and the other two band mates nodded and I was shaking in fear.

"N-No way! Never in a million years!"

**A/N: sorry about the last two bonus chapters being short because I had writers block, I'll revive them sometime in the future, anyways, that was the last bonus chapter~! See you on the sequel! **


End file.
